Crossing of Magics
by VampNinjaGirl13
Summary: AU Story... What will happen when some Death Eaters infiltrated the Rare Hunters and learned of an ancient magic coming back to the present? Let's find out. Story includes the Yami's having bodies, Yaoi pairings, AU type things haha. Pairings include: SxJ, YxY, MxM, RxB, NoaxOC, and the Harry Potter pairings already set in books/movies. Please Read and Comment! :D And ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all it's been awhile. Sorry I been on Hiatus. T^T Shame on me! So anyways here a new story I got the idea for over my Winter Vacay. Got it from watching the Harry Potter movie marathon on ABC Family, and then from reading some YuGiOh/Harry Potter Crossover fanfics. Finally got my own idea of a YGO/HP fanfic. I never got to read all of the YGO/HP fanfics so please don't get mad if it seems similar to any that you guys have read. Also don't get mad if it doesn't seem to follow the Harry Potter timeline correctly, it is an AU after all!**

 **For an early warning I am making this an AU fanfic, for instance Noa Kaiba is going to be alive and well in this fanfic. For a quick explanation on it, I have it where Noa was in a coma and hidden on a remote island only inhabited by a medical staff to take care of him until he woke up. Gozaburo set up a separate bank account with an automatic payment set up to the medical employees on the island. So when Seto took over Kaiba Corp., Seto found out about where Noa was and had his body moved into the Kaiba mansion. After about a month Noa woke up. After about six months of rehab Seto made Noa the vice president of Kaiba Corp.**

 **So anyways expect the unexpected! Hahahaha**

 **WARNINGS: YAOI (malexmale), AU, OC, probably terrible writing**

 **Main Pairings: SxJ,BxR,YxY,MxM,OCxNoa So deal with these pairings**

The mystical candles glowed a warming light over the headmaster's office. The natural moon light traveled through the window from behind his desk illuminating the office in a soft eerie light. The old headmaster was busy looking over paperwork for the upcoming school year. This year is too be an exciting one with the upcoming Tri Wizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts this year. So everything had to be perfectly in order, the protection of the students, the different trials, and the age restriction of the Tri Wizard Cup.

As he was finishing up some documents a stern knock came from the door. "Come in Severus." A pale figure dressed in pitch black robes swept into the office with what Dumbledore could only describe as a look of pure confusion. And Dumbledore has never seen this look on Severus Snape's face before. "Headmaster... I have some urgent news. It seems that some sort of ancient magic has appeared out of nowhere." Dumbledore slowly took of his glasses and stood up from his desk. As Dumbledore began to pace around the front of his desk he asked Snape, "What was the location of this ancient magic?" "From the Far East. Domino City, Japan to be more precise." Dumbledore nodded his head, "Since we were easily able to notice this magic we can assume that the Death Eaters were able to notice this magic as well." Snape's face turned gloomy, "In fact Headmaster it was one of my Death Eater sources that informed me of the magic as they infiltrated a group called 'The Rare Hunters' because they believe that the group's leader was using this ancient magic. There is even more dire news." Dumbledore stopped his pacing as wheeled around to face Snape for him to continue, "It seems Headmaster that the people using this magic are mostly teenagers. Around the ages of fourteen to fifth teen." "How awful these children might be dragged into an awful conflict between the Death Eaters and the Prime Minister..." After a long pause Dumbledore sat back down at his desk and began to pull out Hogwarts' letters. "We shall invite these children here so they may have a safe place to harness this ancient magic and learn more about how to protect themselves from Death Eaters." "Yes Headmaster, I shall leave you to it. And if I hear anymore news I shall inform you immediately. Have a goodnight sir." And with that Snape swept out of the office leaving Dumbledore to write the letters. He looked over the magical list showing these new magical users he noticed something odd among them. Two of the names on the list have been sent letters before but it seems that either they never accepted it or they never received them at all. After some thought Dumbledore decided to make personal visits to these two students, "Katsuya Jonouchi and Misaki Hinata... I wonder why you never came here to Hogwarts."

In the city of Domino it is just reached five o'clock am, the sun is about to rise signaling another cheerful summer day for its citizens, well most of them. For a particular pair of teens it was just another day of hell. The teenage girl silently crept from her bedroom window and onto the fire escape of their apartment building. Like a cat she gracefully walked along the fire escape to the apartment next to her. The window of the bedroom was open since the occupant loves to sleep with it open. Peeking inside she can see her best friend sleeping peacefully for once. But knowing how her morning went she knew it'll be soon when her friend will face the same wake up call. Brushing a few golden blonde locks of hair from the teenage boy's face she began to wake him up, "Hey Kat, time to wake up. We need to go before your dad wakes up." After a few more whispers the blonde haired teenager finally woke up. Rubbing his honey brown eyes he rose from his sleeping position and yawned, "Morning MiMi. Thanks for getting me up before my dad." After that the boy quietly and quickly got dressed for the day. Just as he began to climb out the window a loud bang could be heard through the apartment signaling his dad waking up. "KATSUYA! YOU BETTER NOT BE HERE BOY!" And with that Katsuya and the girl escaped down the fire escape and down the street towards one of their favorite cafes.

Once seated in their usual booth they let out a sigh of relief. Katsuya look over to his friend finally taking in her appearance, she looked awful this morning. Even though he was a fully gay man he can still appreciate women's true beauty like his best friend Misaki. She had long chestnut brown hair that hung around her lower back. She had lightly tanned skin just like him. But her eyes are the feature that usually pull people to her, they were a beautiful fuchsia pink color. But today her skin looked pale, her hair messy, and her eyes looked dead. Also she held a coloring bruise on the right side of her jaw. "What's she do to you this time Misaki?" "She woke me up by throwing the house phone at me." Katsuya immediately went into brotherly protective mode, "Oh god MiMi how bad does it hurt? And don't you dare lie to me." "It's fine Kat it's just a swollen hurt but nothing wrong with my jaw." "You just got lucky this time…" The waitress just sat down their usual breakfasts that were always on the house because the employees loved them to death and knew how their home lives were so they try to give them food when they can. 

After she left the table Kat and Misaki went back to their discussion, "Misaki… We need a way out of this town maybe even this country." "But Katsuya, how can we? We barely have enough money saved up for bus tickets nothing more. And with school starting in another month we can't keep up the double shifts on our jobs." Katsuya just nodded his head and went to eat his food, "I know Misaki… I know."

"Dear children I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I may be able to help you." The two teenagers whipped their heads around to see an old man with a long grey-white hair and a long thick beard with the same color. He wore flowing grey robes that covered his feet and splayed slightly onto the floor. He wasn't Japanese, but he spoke Japanese perfectly. The two were very wary of this old man, he seemed kind and sincere but they grew up in the rough part of town, where the golden rule is 'never trust anyone'. After a long silent minute the old man smiled warmly and spoke again, "I can sense your unease of me. Let me explain the help I can offer." Katsuya and Misaki looked at each other but reluctantly nodded their heads. The old man snapped his fingers and right before their eyes a chair appeared in front of their booth. In one graceful move the old man sat down. "As you can see I am no average old man. I am a wizard. And more so I am the headmaster of school for the magical arts. Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Misaki and Katsuya were stunned with this information, they wanted to just laugh at the old man and call him a liar, but they could sense an magical air about him and with the earlier display with the chair they couldn't help but believe him. "We send letters to the young wizards at the age of eleven. It seems that you two were sent letters when you were eleven but never accepted them. And I just wonder why that is. If you are ok telling me this information." Misaki and Katsuya let out gasps at the same time. They remember that summer, the summer they were both eleven. A certain day, they received the worse beating of their lives. It finally sunk in, they had a way out four years ago. "Pro-Professor Dumbledore, we never got those letters. But we do remember the day we received uh… the worse beatings during mid-summer when we were eleven. So it must have been our parents who stopped us from accepting the letters to your school." Dumbledore let out an 'ah' before he spoke again, "I see then your home lives are more dangerous then I suspected. Would you like to start your new lives today?" The question hung in the air between the three of them. Start new lives today? Misaki and Katsuya were completely frozen with many different emotions. Fear. Excitement. Here they were for years wanting a way out and now they can up and leave today. Never again having to face the horrors of their home lives. And here they can start new lives, as magical beings. It took them a few minutes to process all the possibilities, doubts, and things they will leave behind. Friends, school, their love interests, and their normal lives. The two whispered to each other for a minute more. Misaki spoke for the two of them this time, "We want to leave but where will we go for the next month? And we don't have much money to start new lives." "Ah not to worry my dear new students, we are going to a safe place where you will meet one of your future professors. He is a strong wizard and will be able to help teach and protect you. We'll go to your apartments and gather any personal belongings that you want to take with you. Money clothing and other basic needs will be provided for you when we get to your new home." They were flabbergasted, Katsuya was the first to find his voice, "Why are you doing this for us? That's so generous. We won't be able to ever repay you." "No need to worry. I am doing this out of the goodness of my heart, and I can tell no one really has taken care of you once in your lives. Please just accept it all as a gift. Now let's leave and grab your things. While your parents are away." With another snap of his fingers they were gone chair and plates of food. Just like that they vanished.

 **A/N: Well I hope the first chapter was ok. I promise I'll get to the other characters and where Katsuya and Misaki will be staying. But I was just trying to get the idea across of their home lives, and how they never received their letters. Also get in the part on why they are coming to Hogwarts as a group. I haven't read the books for a while so hopefully I did Dumbledore's character close enough. And as you can tell Misaki Hinata is my OC so please don't take her without permission. If you want to use her in a story just lemme know :D So you can understand she and Katsuya have been best friends since they were young, I am making it around 5-6 years old.**

 **So if anything is wrong with how I wrote things leave me a message. It'll help me greatly. Please enjoy and I'll try to get back to my other stories. Or I might put them on Hiatus and just work on this so I can have one focus. Anyways stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Glad the first chapter went well with you all! Well I'll make this short then… The reinstate: AU story and haven't read books in a while so don't get super mad if Harry Potter parts sound off. Ok have fun this chapter :D P.S. Please leave comments what you think :3 P.S.S for future reference, Marik=Yami Marik and Malik=Hikari Marik**

 **WARNINGS: AU story, Yaoi (malexmale), OC, probably terrible writing**

 **Main Pairings: SxJ, BxR, YxY, MxM OCxNoa**

"And there is still no update on the disappearance of two teens from three weeks ago. Katsuya Jonouchi and Misaki Hinata. Again to any and all out there, if you have any information please contact the police. And in further news…" With a click of the remote Seto Kaiba switched off the large flat screen t.v. in his office in Kaiba Corp. "Big bro do you think they are ever going to find them?" Seto turned to face his little brother Mokuba Kaiba who looked very sadly at him. "I don't know Mokuba…" "Hey Seto some weird mail for us into my office just now…" Seto turned to face his step brother Noa Kaiba who just walked into his office with two odd envelopes in his hands. "Weird how?" "Well it came by owl." "Owl? What the fuck! Who sends mail by owl?" Noa handed Seto his letter, Seto's face slightly twisted confusion as he looked over the envelope. Cream colored paper, wax seal and fancy cursive writing. The strangest part was that under his name it had the exact location of his office and desk written on the envelope. "What the hell is this crap? Having the exact location of my office and even my desk written on the back… And where and what the hell is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?!" Seto hesitated a second before ripping open the envelope open and began reading the letter. Noa followed suit and began to read his letter as well. After a minute Noa looked back over to Seto, "Is this for real? Magic? Danger? What the hell is going on?" Seto skimmed over the letter again, "It is probably a trap Noa. Magic isn't real. So it might be one of our enemies trying to trick into coming to that location then they'll try to kidnap us." Mokuba took Seto's letter from him and quickly read it. "Seto this seems legit to me! It's too detailed about what happened after the Battle City Tournament. Remember when those men infiltrated the mansion somehow. 'Magically' getting by all of our security measures." Noa nodded his head in agreement, "Yes Mokuba is right… We were just lucky that we were out of the country on business that night. From the mess those men left they might of done worse to us…"

"Mr. President… There is a uh… Professor Dumbledore here to see you." All three Kaiba brothers quickly looked at each other before Seto went to his intercom, "Alright let him up." Before one of them could say anything an old man appeared right in the middle of them.

"Hello Kaiba brothers. I am Headmaster Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." All three brothers were stunned by this display, Seto being the extreme and completely frozen with having nothing to say. Mokuba was the first to regain his voice, "Uh sir, I mean Professor Dumbledore sir. You are being truthful with us about this school? I mean my brother's never believed in magic, how can they have these magical powers now?" Dumbledore smiled warmly at Mokuba for his intelligent questions. "Well that is exactly why I am here today Mokuba Kaiba. I heard from 'friends' of yours that Seto and Noa would only believe it if they see it with their own eyes. Also I realize that you have this huge company to run so we need to discuss how we can compromise on your magical academics and your business endeavors. Also about your brother's magic, it seems to have bloomed during what you called, 'Battle City Tournament." Noa was next to recover, "During Battle City? I wonder if it was all of that 'Shadow Realm' and 'Shadow Magic' talk Yugi, Malik, and Ryou were going on about." Dumbledore looked surprised, "You know of Yugi Mutou, Ryou Saika, and Malik Ishtar?" "Yes, Seto and I attend high school together with them. Also ever since the end of Battle City, their 'Yami' selves have gained bodies as well." Dumbledore looked to Noa for more information, "Their 'Yami' selves? I know there is a boy that showed up on my list named Yami Heiwajima. But if my knowledge of Japanese is correct doesn't yami mean dark, so their 'dark' sides gained bodies?" Mokuba picked up for Noa since he hangs out with Yugi and the gang more he knew more about it all then his brothers, "Well to an extent. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik came into objects know as Millennium items. With Yugi's and Ryou's items they contained ancient Egyptian spirits. While Malik's Yami was formed from a traumatic experience in his childhood. The Yamis weild the Shadow magic. And somehow thanks to this magic the spirits gained bodies. Yami Heiwajima, Bakura Orihara, and Marik Orihara. Though technically they would have their hikari's last names but we all decided to give them different last names. So they chose ones from a television show they all liked. Also their appearances greatly resemble that of their hiakari's with only slightly differences, in hair, height, and the shape of their eyes." Dumbledore nodded in full understanding, "Ah I see. So that's why they all showed up on the list. It seems that only the Yamis should hold all the magic, but it looks like their hikais have gained some as well. When you all get to our school we will have to look into it…" At this point Seto finally regained control of his voice, "Dumbledore, even if me and Noa decided to go to that school of yours, how can we go to a school located in England and run a company here in Japan?" Mokuba ran up to Seto and stood proudly in front of him, "I can handle it big brother! You need to go to that magic school and get control of those powers that are coming from you. Remember two weeks ago when you accidently shut off a city block's electricity with your shadow powers? I am afraid of what you might accidently do if they get worse. So think of going to that school like protecting me and the company." Seto looked down a Mokuba with a look of wonder, never before has his little brother acted so mature. "If I may be so bold to jump in but we can set up a compromise. We can allow you two to bring your laptops. Also for big meetings we will allow you to leave the campus with the accompaniment of a professor. Of course with proper notice beforehand to arrange everything." Noa nodded to Dumbledore's proposal, "Seto that sounds like a good plan to me. We usually run most of our company from the computers anyways, Mokuba will be here to handle the day to day stuff, and we can still go to the mandatory and important meetings. And I agree with Mokuba you need to go to learn how to control that magic." Seto nodded taking in all this information being thrown at him. It was silent for a minute while he was weighing his options. After some teeth grinding, lip biting and just plain snarls, he look up to Dumbledore, "Alright we will go to your school only with the promise that someone from your 'magical' world will be here to protect Mokuba from any unforeseen enemies we might have made in the magical world." Dumbledore smiled warmly at Seto and the others, "I was planning on setting that arrangement up anyways. I'll have two of my top wizards set up with Mokuba, they will look like the rest of your security detail." Seto nodded his in agreement. "Well excellent, since it is all settled I'll shall be on my way, many things still left to do to prepare for this school year." Dumbledore handed Noa another envelope, "Here is the location you will meet at here in Domino that will send you to England. And there is a list of supplies for school, classes, and just more information about the school and some information about Diagon Alley. That is the main shopping center for wizarding London. Meet at the location tomorrow afternoon about 4 o'clock, there you will meet and then travel to Leaky Cauldron and from there you will meet a Professor who will show you around Diagon Alley. So with that all said, Have a good rest of your day Kaiba brothers." With another smile Dumbledore vanished from the office leaving the three boys to look over the new information and begin to discuss plans.

* * *

The next morning somewhere in the English countryside two teens were getting ready for their day out. They were deciding on clothes in their shared room when a tall man with shoulder-length wavy black hair entered the room. His usually striking grey eyes were softened as he watched the two best friends discuss possible outfits. From what he knew of their previous home lives they never had many clothes, he understood the excitement to wear their new clothes out in public. But the two did have a long day ahead, "Hey punks you don't have much time left and you still need to eat breakfast. So what'll it be today?" The girl of the two was the first to respond while the boy let out a playful huff. "Kat what do you want for breakfast today? I picked yesterday. Also just wear that black combat jacket over your red flannel." Katsuya nodded in agreement to the clothing choice and turned to the man, "Ok Sirius, how about some classic over easy eggs and bacon for breakfast today? Fine with you MiMi?" Misaki nodded her head. Sirius smiled, "Sounds good to me but I am gonna add some breakfast potatoes as well. You two need a big breakfast for your big shopping day in Diagon Alley today. So finish getting ready and come down breakfast should be down by then." And with that Sirius left to begin making the breakfast.

As Sirius was cooking he began to contemplate the last few weeks with Katsuya and Misaki. It's quiet funny had it happened. It was already decided that Sirius was to teach at Hogwarts in disguise. Dumbledore wanted someone who was very skilled in fighting so Sirius was the perfect choice to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this school year. Only a few people knew that Sirius was the new teacher: McGonagall, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Snape as well since he was tasked with making a special potion for Sirius's disguise. But one day Dumbledore showed up with two teens who looked very ragged and wore out. Dumbledore told him that they were being abused heavily by their parents so they had to be quickly removed from the situation. After some more discussion it was decided that they would stay with Sirius until school started. He would be able to work on his teaching skills and help the two catch up in their magical studies. After just a day with them he was quiet found of them and was completely disgusted on how someone could hurt them so severely. As the weeks went by Katsuya and Misaki finished the catch up work for their first year, and were quickly becoming good with their magical skills. He also taught them many things about the wizarding world, the different types of magical arts and wizards out there. The three bonded quickly, and he hope to one day to officially adopt them along with Harry. Living happily together as a proper family. Harry, Misaki, and Katsuya were dealt a crap hand in life, they deserve better and Sirius was hoping to provide that for the three of them.

"What kind of pet were you thinking about getting Kat?" Misaki's voice broke Sirius's train of thought. "I was thinking about getting an Owl, I will be able to send letters to our friends back home and to Shizuka. You can share the owl with me too MiMi." "That's a great choice Katsuya. How about you Misaki?" Sirius asked as he finished up the food while Katsuya and Misaki prepared the dining table. "I was thinking out getting a cat, I always wanted one but my mother always said no. She even thrown one the window when I brought one home… So I wanted to get a kitty all my own that I get to keep." Misaki smiled warmly at the table while she thought of her new kitty should would get. Sirius smiled at the two teens, so much terrible has happened in their young lives. "Alright you punks time for breakfast." The three of them sat down to a breakfast and ate while discussing different things they would be getting today in Diagon alley.

While Katsuya and Misaki were cleaning the dishes the fireplace flashed a yellowish green flame, a short plump kindly-looking woman with fiery red hair stepped out from the flames. "Ah Molly lovely to see you again." Sirius called out as he greeted her with a kind hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hello Sirius it's lovely too you as well. Where are the two teens I am bringing with me to Diagon Alley?" Upon hearing this from the kitchen area Katsuya and Misaki entered the living room where Molly and Sirius were at. "Ah there they are, Molly meet Katsuya Jonouchi and Misaki Hinata. They came from Japan. Katsuya, Misaki, this is Molly Weasley." Molly looked over to the pair and smiled warmly walking up to them and giving them each a big hug, "How wonderful to meet you both. I was told a bit about your lives back in Japan. Just a terrible thing to happen to any child… Well anyways dearies I hope you don't mind going with my children and a few others. We usually shop as a group every year." Katsuya and Misaki looked at each other, nodded then turned back to Molly, "Sounds great to us, a good chance to meet some new friends." "How wonderful well let's getting going." Sirius stepped up to the pair, "Alright today you'll be trying floo powder for the first time. It's really easy just watch Molly here." Molly nodded her head and took a bit of the floo powder from the pot next to the fire place, "Alright you two, take a bit of the floo powder, step into the fireplace, say the location you want to go to, clearly I might add, and then throw the powder onto the bottom and you'll be sent to the place you said. Now watch here." Stepping into the fireplace Molly got ready and held out the powder in front of her, "The Leaky Cauldron" and in a flash of yellowish green fire she was gone.

"WHOA! That was awesome! I want to go next!" Katsuya exclaimed as he grabbed some of the floo powder and rushed into the fireplace. "Hey Kat take a deep breath real quick before you mess it up," Misaki said as she grabbed her own bit of floo powder. "Now Kat remember that you are going to Diagon Alley. Alright good luck and see you guys later when you guys get home tonight." Sirius said as he stood back to watch Katsuya disappear into the green flames, followed by Misaki, both performed the floo powder perfectly.

As Misaki stepped out of the fireplace she sees Katsuya dusting himself off as he stands next to Mrs. Weasley. "Well seems you two got floo powder mastered. Now let's meet up with the rest outside The Leaky Cauldron." Mrs. Weasley led the two outside the room with the fireplace just for floo powder travel and into a larger room that was dark and somewhat shabby. There were a few people sitting sparsely around at different tables and the bar. Mrs. Weasley led them to a wall made of bricks, taking out her wand she tapped a few bricks and suddenly the bricks magically began to twist and turn out and move away from each other making an opening to the outside. As the three of them stepped outside Katsuya and Misaki were awestruck on what they were seeing. The streets were cobblestoned lined with an assortment of shops. It was so bright and magical filling the two with so much happiness and wonder.

"Hey mum! There you are." A male voice called out from the crowd, soon a teenage boy with the same fiery red hair as Mrs. Weasley come jogging up to them. "Oh good, Katsuya, Misaki, this is one of my sons, Ron." "Oi, mum are these the two you were talking about the other day?" "Yes, Ron where are the others?" Suddenly a group jogged out of the crowd. Consisting of three more teens with fiery red hair, an adult man with the same red hair, a teenage girl with very wavy sandy brown hair, and teenage boy with black hair and circular glasses. "Ah here is the rest of the group." As the group made a half circle around the three. After a few awkward seconds the girl with the shady brown hair made the first move to talk, "You two must be the new students Dumbledore spoke to us about. I am Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you." Katsuya smiled happily, "Yeah we are the new students, I am Katsuya Jonouchi." "And I am Misaki Hinata." After that it was a full exchange of greetings ending with the boy with black hair, "And I am Harry Potter it's nice to meet you two." Waiting for the usual fan worship and questions about how he survived the attack, but was surprised when the two just smiled warmly and nodded their head, "Nice to meet you Harry. We have heard a bit about you from uh… a friend. Finally nice to put a face to you all." Katsuya was the one to speak. "Alright everyone maybe we should split up into groups? Harry, Hermione, and Ron you should go shop with Katsuya and Misaki since you are all in the same class level." The man, Arthur Weasley, suggested. "Sounds like a good idea to me." Harry pipped in happily. After the group split up, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Misaki, and Katsuya began the long process of getting all the supplies on the list.

 **A/N: Alright here is the second chapter of this fic. I know I skipped the whole time that Misaki and Katsuya spent with Sirius but that would take up a lot of time, and this fic is mostly their time at Hogwarts and all the troubles that happen there. Just know that the three bonded very closely, and yes Sirius is in full fun dad mode with those two because he knows how awful their own parents were on them.**

 **And hopefully I didn't make it too out of character with Seto having magical powers but since it's an AU I am making it that since all this trouble with the shadow magic during Battle City it awoken his own powers from the ancient past. And with his he can't control it much since it just awoken and that he didn't really believe in magic.**

 **So in conclusion, Seto has shadow magic, Sirius is the new DADA's professor and like a dad to Katsuya and Misaki.**

 **Tune in next time for CROSSING OF MAGICS… lol sounds like a sitcom.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright nothing really new to say for this chapter so… Let's get to it.**

 **WARNINGS: AU story, Yaoi (malexmale), OC, probably terrible writing**

 **Main Pairings: SxJ, BxR, YxY, MxM OCxNoa**

"You know Pharaoh for a dorky robe it makes you seem normal." "Agreed Bakura, I think it's because of the lack of tight leather pants and tight shirt with all the leather belts hanging on him." "I couldn't agree more Marik." Seto could only roll his eyes as he watched the three yamis harass each other by the robes. He was looking over some robes of his own with Noa. Yugi, Ryou and Malik were checking out different dress pants. "Why did all of them have to be attending this school as well... Just going to make it more annoying. Especially with the yamis and their ridiculous antics." "Oh some on Seto, I for one am glad they are coming, we are going to have friends there with us now. Not alone, and the yamis will be able to help you with your shadow powers." "Whatever Noa. I'll try it out but don't expect friendliness right away…"

While the group was in the shop they could hear their supposed chaperone hanging outside and talking with another group of students he seems to know. Seto didn't even pay attention to whoever the giant was talking to. Hagrid seems the type to be very talkative with anyone. But since he was waiting in the line to purchase the robes and other various clothing items he was buying with Noa, he decided to take a peek at where Hagrid was. At first he just seen a group of three, two teenage boys, one with fiery red hair and one with black hair, and a teenage girl with very wavy sandy brown hair. Not really caring who they were Seto was about to start looking back up at ceiling he realized he barely saw two others, they seem familiar to him. _'I swear I seen that mop of blonde hair before…'_ But when Seto went to go do a double take the group was gone and Hagrid was coming back inside to check up on them. "Hnnn whatever…" Noa took a step forward and looked at Seto's profile, "Whatever, what Seto?" "I thought I seen some people I recognized talking with Hagrid but it must have been a trick of the light outside or something…" Noa just nodded his head and went back to talking with Yugi and Ryou who were standing in line behind the Kaiba brothers. "So how you boys getting' along? Find all the stuff ya need?" Seto was tall sure, standing at a full six foot four inches, but when Hagrid stood next to him he felt quite short, and he didn't like that. "Oh goodness yes we found amazing clothes, and for being magical they were fairly cheap." Yugi happily chirped as he showed Hagrid the pile of clothes almost as big as his hair. "That's fantastic! Glad you all are getting' your stuff today. In a few days you all be on the Hogwarts Express headin' to Hogwarts. Probably tomorrow you should pick your electives and get the books for all your classes tomorrow." "That sounds like a great idea, thank you Hagrid." Ryou politely said.

Later that night after Hagrid dropped off the group back at The Leaky Cauldron, the group was sharing a dinner in the pub's dining area. "Today was an amazing day! Maybe tomorrow we should check out the shops we didn't get today." Yugi happily chirped. "Oh yes! Like that tasty looking sweets shop. Maybe they'll have some cream puffs. Ooo! I just love a good cream puff!" Ryou squealed in delight as he began to daydream about cream puffs. Bakura just rolled his eyes at his hikari. "Well I must say that even thought this magical school is going to be kickass the warobe required is hideous… I can't look sexy in full clothing. Vests, long sleeves, robes…" Malik did a mock shiver. Seto now rolled his eyes. Marik did a loud scoff, "Well sorry Kaiba, not all of us can still look sexy in boring business clothing." Seto just let out a huff and kept eating his food. Noa was quiet the whole dinner, he seem lost in thought. Yugi was the one to notice, "Say Noa what's been on your mind tonight? You've been quite all dinner." Noa looked up at Yugi and shugged his shoulders, "Well I was just thinking you know how we can get owls for school? I was doing some asking around, it seems like if you just name the person the owl somehow know where to find them. And if that is true maybe when we get to Hogwarts we can try sending Katsuya and Misaki a letter seeing if they are ok…" This comment made the whole group go quiet, even peaking Seto's interest. For a special and personal reason of course. Seto Kaiba has fallen for a certain blonde. Ever since Seto laid eyes on Katsuya he slowly fallen for him. When Seto first heard of Katsuya's and Misaki's disappearance he threw the office phone across the room. It was just like they magically vanished. The disappearance angered Noa as well as he has fallen for Misaki. But if they could use this new magical world to finally track them down it would be a godsend for the Kaiba brothers. Though the one worry is them not being able to respond because either they are being held captive somewhere or dead. "That actually sounds like a decent idea. And can't believe I am saying this about the Priest's brother, but we should try that." Everyone else in the group nodded their heads in agreement and lively conversation began again as they ate.

* * *

"Hey punks get up! Today is the big day!" Sirius called up from kitchen area as he was making breakfast. Soon as Molly grabbed the two of them he was to take floo powder over to Hogwarts to meet up in Dumbledore's office with Snape for the potion. "Kat you heard him! Get up you lazy bum!" Misaki's yelling was following by a squeal of terror as she must have threw a pillow at Katsuya's face. Sirius smiled to himself, the two are definitely acting more like teenagers their age. It didn't take long for the two of them to get ready, and it was a good thing Sirius made them pack the day before so they didn't have to worry about it. "Hey Katsuya you should let Lord Byron take a short flight this morning so he can get out before the long train ride." "Good idea. Thank you Sirius!" And the sound of Katsuya's shuffling feet could be heard from the upstairs. Misaki came downstairs carrying her new kitty. It was a year old orange tabby male that she decided to name Reginald or Reggie for short. "Morning Misaki. How'd you sleep last night?" "Morning Sirius, and I slept well. But now I am so excited for today. Harry and the others were kind enough to offer sharing a train booth with us." The breakfast was quick as the two teens were eager to get going today. Molly Weasley appeared in green flames, she hustled along the two as they said short goodbyes to Sirius.

It was a short trip to King's Cross Station. It was a fantastic sight to both Katsuya and Misaki. But they didn't have much time to look as Mrs. Weasley hustled the group along not wanting to be late this year. Katsuya and Misaki were surprised when rest of the group stopped at Platform Nine's brick column. "Alright Fred, George you two first. Show Katsuya and Misaki how to enter through the barrier." With a nod of their heads the two fiery red head twins lined up their carts and ran right towards the brick. All Misaki and Katsuya was stand there in awe as the twins vanished right into the brick column. Mrs. Weasley turned to them, "Alright dearies, it's simple. Just line up with the column and run right at it, don't slow down though. We'll all be right behind you two." With a nod of heads Misaki went first, easily performing the task. Katsuya on the other hand clumsily went through the barrier and running straight into another person. With a loud yell and a few of Katsuya's things falling off his cart, "WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" Fred and George went to go help Katsuya, "Oi shove off Malfoy! It was his first time going through the barrier." The platiumn blonde haired teen stood up and dusted himself off, a taller man with longer version of the teen's hair strode up as well. "I see we ran into the ever pleasant Weasley family." The way the man said pleasant made it sound like peasant to everyone's ears. "For once it wasn't a Weasley, dad, it was that scruffy looking… dog over there." Katsuya just finished getting his things organized together on the cart, "Hey man look I am really sorry. It's hard to control these damn things. And I don't want any trouble so just accept my apology and move on." All Malfoy could do was nod as he was looking past Katsuya and onto the beauty that caught his eye. To Malfoy he never seen anyone look like how she did, long chestnut brown hair thrown into pigtails that still reach about her stomach in length. Her slightly tanned skin lit up her fantastic eyes even more, a fuchsia pink, they were enchanting Malfoy. After another few seconds Malfoy let out a huff of air and just kept on walking with his father. Harry was just coming up behind them, "Hey what happened here?" "Eh just a wild Malfoy encounter. Being a little prick as usual." "I didn't like the look he was giving our little Misaki here though." The twins nodded in agreement with each other's comments. Katsuya just shook his head, "God that guy is a major prick. Makes me want to punch him in the face. You ok MiMi?" Misaki just nodded her head, "Yeah he was just checking me out… I mean it was creepy but happens a lot to me. So I am kinda use to it." "That is true Mimi." The rest of the group was with them now. After getting their stuff put on the train the Weasley adults said their goodbyes to everyone, which included a hug from Mrs. Weasley to every single one of them.

Misaki and Katsuya followed Harry and the others onto the train, the twins sat down with their friends towards the front while Ginny sat down in the middle of the train with her friends. They finally stopped at a booth towards the back of the train. "So you two did you figured out what classes you wanted as your electives?" Hermione was straight to school talk which made Ron roll his eyes. "Oh yeah! I chose, Care for Magical Creatures and Divination." Katsuya beamed happily. "Oh those are good choices, all three of us have those electives as well." Harry replied in the same happy tone. "And I chose Divination and Arithmancy." Hermione nodded her head, "Ah Arithmancy that's a good class as well especially if you enjoy properties and numbers. I have that class as well so I can help you catch up. I can help you both catch up in all the different studies actually." "Oh wow that would be fantastic thank you so much Hermione!" Misaki squealed in delight. The trio of Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but laugh happily at their delight of coming to Hogwarts. For the rest of the trip they happily chatted about the upcoming year at Hogwarts.

* * *

Noa was the last one to change into his new robes for school, he entered back into the booth he shared with Seto, Yugi, and Ryou. "Looking good Noa. Very classy indeed." Yugi pipped up happily as he was playing a game of war against Ryou. "Thank you Yugi." Noa sat down next to Yugi as Ryou and Seto were on the opposite side, Seto nose into one of his new textbooks already trying to get ahead on his studies. "From what Hagrid told us back in Diagon Alley it sounds like we are being sorted with the rest of the first years." Ryou nodded, "Yes but it seems Hagrid didn't explain much of how the sorting works though. It's got me curious. It should be a test but if it's in front of everyone in the dining hall it sounds more quick and simple." After a few more minutes of their war game the train finally came to a stop. Since they were in the last train car they were in the way back.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik were in the front as they practically skipped along as they followed Hagrid with the rest of the first years. "My ra there is so many first years." Yami was walking next to Seto and Noa while Marik and Bakua were bringing up the rear. "Agreed. And it feels silly to be doing all this stuff for first years." Seto commented as he kept his scowl on and his arms crossed. "Oh come on Seto don't be like that, lie Hagrid said it's part of the tradition. And technically it is our first year here." Noa replied as he hurried along after the smaller ones in their group making sure not to lose them. As they finally got up to the lake shore they were awestruck by the beauty of the lake. "I heard it's called the Black Lake and that are many terrifying creatures that dwell within its depths." Bakura said as he walked up behind his hikari. "Ah then we should check out the lake somtime Bakura, I wonder if we will find the Loch Ness Monsters I have heard so much about." Marik happily and maniacally laughed as he kicked some of the lake water with his shoe. Noa rolled his eyes, "Loch Ness is in Scotland."

"Alright the boats can only carry four of yer, so group up please." Hagrid ordered out as he entered his own boat with two other students. Seto, Noa, Yugi, and Yami shared one boat while Malik, Ryou, Marik and Bakura shared another boat. "Oh whoa look Yami! It's so beautiful!" Yami just nodded his head as he took in the sights. The lights from the medieval looking castle and the lights from the boat lanterns illuminated the lake's water magically. Seto had to admit it was a beautiful sight, the way the lights shimmered and how the castle looked. He would never admit out loud but he was a nerd for medieval castles. "Had a nerd-gasm yet Seto? I know how much you love this castle stuff." "Oh shut it Noa. But yes I am enjoying the sight of this castle." Noa lightly pushed Seto in a brotherly way and laughed loudly. Seto couldn't help but smile at Noa, sometimes he acts like a little kid thanks to him being in a coma for the last few years, but over-all Seto was really glad to have Noa in his life.

Once the boats landed the group met up again before proceeding to follow the rest of the first years up the lawn and through the front doors of the school. Following the first years, who in turn were following Hagrid, they proceeded to the area where they will be waiting until they are called in to be sorted.

"Oi MiMi! Look at the paintings over there!" Seto's head perked up upon hearing that familiar voice. Yami heard as well, "Was that who I think it was?" Seto didn't respond he only went and followed to where the voice came from. _'This better not be a hallucination, or I will be extremely pissed.'_ Pushing some first years aside he finally found the person he was looking for, Katsuya Jonouchi. "Seto where did yo- JONOUCHI!?" Yami froze as he looked over to where he best friend stood. Katsuya turned around and froze himself with Misaki short to follow. "Oh god… Kat… It's…" "I know MiMi…" Suddenly in a blurr of multicolored hair and white hair both Katsuya and Misaki were tackled to the ground. Yugi happily hugging and crying into Katsuya's shoulder while Ryou proceeded to do the same with Misaki. The rest of the group followed suit and ran up to them. "Oh my god! Where have you two been?!" Yami squawked out at he helped Katsuya up with Yugi still clutching onto him. Both Katsuya's and Misaki's face turned gloomy, "It's a long story guys…" Bakura was the one to cut Katsuya off, "We don't care how long it takes you two owe us an explanation we though your asses were dead!" The pair looked at each other and Misaki nodded her head to Katsuya. "Alright guys, well remember how in school I would show up with bruises everywhere?" The group nodded, "Well to be truthful it was never any gang fights, it was my dad… He was abusing me heavily… and Misaki was being treated the same way by her mother, who on occasion let my dad physically hurt her as well." Yami put a hand on Katsuya's shoulder, "Why couldn't you tell us right away we could of helped you get out." Katsuya just shook his head a few tears welling up in his eyes, "We were scared, we tried going to the police once but somehow are parents talked themselves out of it, and we were beaten within an inch of our lives for it. So we never told anyone again…" Malik put a hand on his hip, "Then what happen to you two a month ago? It was like you guys vanished off the face of the earth." Again Katsuya and Misaki looked at each other. Misaki decided to answer this time, "Well one morning while at breakfast the headmaster of this school, Professor Dumbledore came to visit us and well he offered us a way out that morning. To start new lives. And we accepted, and he took us to a safe place with someone who was a very strong wizard. But we can't tell you where and who. But just know we were treated better than ever. Actually feeling like we belong and with a family. We were going to write to you all actually once we got settled here in school…" Noa spoke this time, "We were actually planning on writing to you guys as well since I heard that these magical owls can send a letter to anyone even if you don't their location." The rest of the group nodded in agreement, even Seto. Yugi who was still crying gave a loud hiccup, "Oh Jonouchi, I was so worried about you! You should have told us what was going on… But you're here now and you both are safe. That's what should matter and not past things." Katsuya and Misaki looked up at the group and almost started crying on how happy they were. "Yeah, we are entering the magical world here. No time for crying you two." Marik said with a thumbs up. After about a good twenty minutes they began to enter into the Great Hall.

 **A/N: Wow I just busted that chapter out in our a few hours! WHOA! Hopefully its not too crappy for you all. And yes I stopped it before they get sorted and all that lovely stuff.**

 **And this chapters was more like flashes of their time until they actually get to Hogwarts.**

 **And yes Katsuya did name his owl Lord Byron and Misaki named her kitty Reginald.**

 **And ah the big met finally! Been waiting to write that part honestly… I love the mushy friend stuff. And yes Seto and Noa have fallen in love with Katsuya and Misaki, deal with it I didn't want to have it where the fall in love each other be the whole story, more like just how they get together as couples. And further more the Yamis and Hikaris are already established couples.**

 **Also creepy Draco Malfoy for the win… JK lol it will make sense later why I have it set up like that.**

 **Alright all leave me some comments on what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow I am writing a lot in a short amount of time. I don't know what it is but man it's awesome. I am hoping the last few chapters have been good for you guys!**

 **Here we are finally! At Hogwarts and the gang is back together again! Yippe! So remember this is Harry's Fourth Year so you know what that means! TRI WIZARD TOURNAMENT… Still deciding if I want some of the YuGiOh characters in on the tournament. Oh well I'll get to that soon haha! Also just realized that I forgot to put in a disclaimer so I'll be adding it this chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YuGiOh, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I DO NOT OWN DURARARA LAST NAMES**

 **WARNINGS: AU story, Yaoi (malexmale), OC, probably terrible writing**

 **Main Pairings: SxJ, BxR, YxY, MxM OCxNoa**

As the group from Domino finally got to walk through the doors to The Great Hall, each of them were completely awestruck. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were covered with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. They looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. It was hard for them to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the heavens. As they approached the front they can see a shabby looking black wizard's hat sitting atop a stool.(1) Katsuya and Misaki looked to their right and at the farthest table they could see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley twins. They did small waves to them and they waved back with a few thumbs up thrown in their direction. Misaki felt a pair of eyes on her back so she turned over to her left to see that Malfoy kid from earlier staring at her. Katsuya did a low growl that only their little group could hear catching the attention of each of them. "What is it blondie?" Bakura tilted his head a bit to see where Misaki and Katsuya were looking. "Hey blondie who is the pasty blonde creep looking right at us?" "That's Draco Malfoy… We ran into him earlier today at the train station. And he was prick to me but definitely was being a total creep with the way he was looking at Misaki." This comment from Katsuya got Noa's temper going a bit, instead of using his words Noa looked right at Malfoy and gave him the classic Kaiba death glare. This glare cause Malfoy to look away.

After Dumbledore's grand speech for all the first years they began the process of the sorting of houses. As each student was called up they sat on the stool and the hat would shout out their house. This ensued a loud cheer from said house table. Their little group was shocked when the hat spoke itself announcing each of the student's houses. "Ah so that's how they do it. I wonder what the hat looks for in one's mind…" Ryou contemplated this as the rest of the first years got sorted into their houses leaving just their little group. Dumbledore took a stand at the podium, "Now as most of you may have noticed there are new fourth years joining us this year. These students have traveled far to come study with us. Though they are as new to magic as the first years, they show great potential in the magical arts. So please be as courteous to them as you are to your fellow students. Now without further ado, Professor McGonagall if you please?"(2)

"Yami Heiwajima." Yami took a breath then approached the stool with the hat. The hat barely touched his head when the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Yami gave a smile to Yugi then went to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to the area where Harry and the other sat since they made some room.

"Misaki Hinata." The hat was on her head for a few seconds before he shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" And with that she went to sit at her house table.

"Malik Ishtar." The hat made a little chuckle as he was on Malik's head, "Ah well this year shall be fun, SLYTHERIAN!" Malik did a little eye roll but proceeded to his house table.

"Katsuya Jonouchi." As with Yami the hat was barely on his head before it roared out, "GRYFFINDOR!" He gave a thumbs up to the group and smile to Misaki then went to sit between Yami and Harry.

"Noa Kaiba." It took a few more seconds for the hat to figure out which house Noa belonged in, "Hmm you show qualities for two different houses… Let's see how this works out… GRYFFINDOR!" With a nod of the head he sat down next to Yami at the Gryffindor table.

"Seto Kaiba." Like with Noa the hat was having some trouble deciding his house, "Hmmm you show qualities of a Slytherian but you seem more fitting in another house… RAVENCLAW!" With a huff of air Seto strode over to his house table and sat next to Misaki.

"Yugi Mutou." Nervously Yugi sat on the stool. The hat gave a small chuckle, "Ah I know exactly where to put this one, HUFFLEPUFF!" Yugi quickly made his way to the Hufflepuff table doing a slight blush since he was shy and by himself.

"Bakura Orihara." The hat was an inch off his head when the hat roared out, "SLYTHERIAN!" With a smirk Bakura made his way to his house table and sat next to Malik and giving Malfoy a look as well.

"Marik Orihara." Just like with Bakura the hat wasn't even on his head when it shouted out, "SLYTHERIAN!" With a happy but insane laugh Marik made his way to the table and sat on the other side of Malik.

"Ryou Saika." Just like Yugi, Ryou was nervous as he sat down on the stool, "Ah another easy one, HUFFLEPUFF!" And with that Ryou quickly joined Yugi at the Hufflepuff table.

After that Dumbledore took a stand at the podium, "Well, now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen…" During his announcement an older man with the top of his head balding and long brown hair in the back, came running into the room. Well it wasn't a run of sort but more of a hop/jog as he held one of his legs. He had a quick discussion with Dumbledore. And with that the man jogged back out of the room allowing Dumbledore to finish his announcement. "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. Now for those of you who do not know the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contest are not for the faint-hearted… But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime." And with the doors to the Great Hall opened with a group of teenage girls dressed in soft blue dresses and hats began to walk in. They started off with their arms clasped behind their backs but stopped a bit down the aisle as they out soft feminine noises. After another stop they began a slight jog as they stopped at where the tables stopped, striking a brief pose, magical blue butterflies released from them. They did a move and separated to opposite sides of the room as a very tall women strode prideful down the middle aisle, she looked a bit taller than Hagrid to students. A girl in a white and red leotard did graceful back flips while another girl dressed in the blue dress did ballet like twirls ending with facing toward her headmistress and proceeded to curtsey for her. All the Hogwarts students were whistling and clapping very loudly at their display. Though if one would look around some of the female Hogwarts students didn't show much enthusiasm in their clapping. Dumbledore greeted their headmistress with a kiss to the hand and then quickly hopped back on the teachers area, "And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff." And just as before after their name is mentioned the Great Halls doors open again, revealing a group of teenage boys holding staffs. The boys were hitting the ground with the bottoms of their staffs, sparks flying out from beneath. They stopped about halfway and began to spin their staffs around, but it didn't look like normal spinning as the staffs were whirled around at fast speeds compared to their owner's hands. Suddenly a few sat down their staffs and began to run down the aisle one doing and began another performance in front of the tables towards the teachers. One on the ground showing off dance moves that look like martial arts, while a few others showed off their skills with their staffs. While that was happening another teenage boy who was dressed in a brown fur coat and hat and a man who was dressed in a white coat strode aggressively down the middle aisle. Katsuya and the others from Domino heard gasps and whispers with the name "Krum," being spoken a lot. As they approached one of the boys pulled out a stick with fire and blew onto it making a magical phoenix made of the fire appear before Dumbledore. The intensity was felt within the room from their performance but after a few seconds the Hogwarts students erupted into another round of applause.

Dumbledore made a quick announcement of their new teacher for, Defense Against the Dark Arts. "This is Professor Porter, our new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please be on your upmost behavior with him." A quick applause for the man then the eating of the feast began. Once the eating of the feast commenced, Yugi and the others were very quickly getting introduced with some fellow students in their houses. "Hey Yami, Noa I would like to introduce you to my new friends." Katsuya gestured over to Harry and the others. "Hello I am Hermione Granger." "I'm Ron Weasley." The twins pushed Ron's head out of the way as they stuck their hands out to both Yami and Noa, "What's up? I'm Fred Weasley." "And I'm George Weasley." "And I am Harry Potter." Yami gave a polite nod of his head, "I am Yami Heiwajima, and this is Noa Kaiba. Though saying our names again seems a tad bit redundant." Ron gave out a gasp, "Why the hell is your voice so goddamn deep?" Fred and George nodded in agreement. Hermione smacked the back of Ron's head with a whispered "idiot!" thrown out. Yami just shrugged his shoulders. "Oi you two got some wicked hair though!" Fred commented in pure appreciation. "Yeah especially you Noa? How'd the hell did you get it that shade of blue-green?" George asked. "It's natural. So is Yami's hair." And with that comment left the Gryffindor's in some shock, Fred and George nodding their heads in appreciation.

At the Slytherian table Marik, Bakura, and Malik were already getting on some other student's bad sides. More specifically Malfoy's bad side. All they kept doing was look at Malfoy and his cronies and whisper to themselves. Malfoy took this as them talking smack about him, though truthfully they were discussing ways of getting some staffs like what the Durmstrang boys had.

"Hello, I am Cedric Diggory. Glad you can join the amazing house of Hufflepuff you two." The tall and very good looking boy introduced himself to Yugi and Ryou seeing as they were being somewhat shy and reserved. With a bow of their heads in respect, "Hello I am Yugi Mutou." "And I am Ryou Saika." And with that Cedric sat down with the two of them making them feel welcomed, and telling them a little more about Hogwarts and the different houses.

Seto couldn't help but feel a bit odd under the gaze of the mysterious girl across from him. He was use to girls staring at him for lengthy amounts of time but this girl's gaze wasn't truly on his person but felt like she was looking through him. I mean she wasn't creepy looking in the slightest, she was somewhat pretty actually. Her bright blonde hair was down, waist length, her browns eyes seem to give her a dreamily distracted look. Though she did oddly place her wand behind her left ear. "You have a very beautiful spirit. Dragons are very rare spirits to have." She spoke casually as she smiled over to Misaki. "Hello I am Luna Lovegood." Misaki smiled back and bowed her head, "Hello I am Misaki Hinata. It's lovely to meet you Luna." Seto sat quiet for a minute until he felt an elbow jab him in the side from his right. "I am Seto Kaiba." Luna just happily nodded in return. And after that exchange Luna and Misaki began to chit-chat about random things. Seto participated a few times throughout the conversation thanks to the glares of disapproval from Misaki.

After a bit four men entered the Great Hall carrying an intricate golden case that was pretty tall. Dumbledore stood again and walked to the case, "Your attention please! I'd like to say a few words. Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magic Cooperation, Mr. Bartemius Crouch." Suddenly the magical sky in the ceiling of the Great Hall began to violently pour rain, just as sudden as the rain a red stream of magic surged into the middle of the ceiling dissipating the rain. All the students looked in the direction of where the magic came from. They could see a very unusual looking man, brown trench coat on, shaggy dirty blonde hair, and a creepy looking eye patch contraption over his left eye.

"Bloody hell that's mad-eye moody." Ron said to the small group at his table. "Alastor Moody? The Auror?" Hermione asked. "Auror?" Katsuya questioned in confusion. "Dark-wizard catcher. Half the cells in Azkaban are filled thanks to him. Though he's supposed to be mad as a hatter these days." Ron explained to the rest of the group. "Azkaban? Is that some sort of prison?" Noa asked curiously. "Yes, it serves as official holding ground for wizarding criminals." Hermione explained. "It's out in the middle of the North Sea. Though they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheerful thought." Ron explained. "It's said that most of the prisoners go mad within weeks." Fred commented. Katsuya, Yami and Noa looked somewhat horrified at the thought. While they were discussing this the strange man named Moody walked, well limped, up to Dumbledore and shook his hand in greeting. Then Moody stood off to the side, he pulled out some sort of flask from his trench coat, took a drink, then put it back into the trench coat.

Then the man that was introduced as Bartemius Crouch walked up in front of the golden case. "After due consideration the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final." He wasn't even finished when all the students erupted into booing and shouting at Crouch. After another few moments of the booing and shouting Dumbledore yelled out, "Silence!" And very quickly all the students quieted down. After they were silent Dumbledore pointed his wand at the golden case and it began to magically melt down revealing a brown-gold goblet atop a stone stand. Then a magical blue-white flames appeared from the goblet. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun." Dumbledore stated before dismissing the students off to their house dorms. For tomorrow their classes began.

 **A/N: Ah yes I know a lot of the dialogue and this scene were from the movie, which I DO NOT OWN. But I felt that it was the perfect way to describe this scene and the whole Triwizard Tournament to the Domino students. But I do apologize for doing it, I just couldn't remember from the book and the movie did a pretty good job detailing it in a shorter amount. I most likely will only be doing for descriptions of the upcoming trials of the tournament.**

 **1, I took this description of the Great Hall from the Harry Wikipedia page for the Great Hall. I mean it was a pretty damn good one.**

 **2, I took this introduction for the Domino students from another fanfic, NEW STUDENTS, by White Angel Chan. So I DO NOT OWN that little quote. Again I just thought to me was the best way to introduce the new Hogwarts students.**

 **So anyways sorry for this not completely my words chapter, but it had to be done. And hopefully you all approved of the houses I put our little YuGiOh characters in. I know that Seto probably should be in Slytherian because of his attitude, but I read up on it, and decided to have the hat look at how Seto was before he went to live Gozaburo, since he would still have that yearning for knowledge within himself. And yes I tried very hard to not put any couples into the same house but I mean come on we all know that Malik, Marik and Bakura and true Slytherians. SO yeah next chapter we start their classes! YAY! Let the chaos begin!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to point something out that I forgot to mention in the last two chapters. I gave Yami, Bakura, and Marik last names from the Durarara anime. I gave them the last names from Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara. Why? Well because how the two fight remind me of the three yamis getting into arguments and fight. Too funny. Anyways that was my thinking on it. Onto the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YuGiOh, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I DO NOT OWN DURARARA LAST NAMES**

 **WARNINGS: AU story, Yaoi (malexmale), OC, probably terrible writing**

 **Main Pairings: SxJ, BxR, YxY, MxM OCxNoa**

"Oh man I am so excited!" Katsuya jumped up and down in excitement. Harry and Ron were laughing at how joyous the blonde was about going to classes. Katsuya, Yami, Noa, Harry and Ron were sharing a dorm together. Yami just shook his head as he finished up putting his robe on. "You need to calm down Jonouchi. You're gonna hurt yourself." "I know Yami! But I just can't help it. And by the way don't call me Jonouchi anymore. I am going by Katsuya now or Jou on the occasion." Noa raised an eyebrow as he put on his shoes. Yami gave Katsuya a strange look, "Why? You never had a problem before with us calling you by that." This comment made Katsuya stop jumping around, a somewhat sad look graced his face, "Because after being away from home and my father, I just… I just don't really want to be a Jonouchi anymore… And besides I got really use to people calling me by my first name." Yami and Noa nodded in understanding. Harry gave Katsuya a small smile as he opened the door, "So you three ready for your first day into the Hogwarts life?"

* * *

Since the first class of the day was a core class, Herbology, the five met up with their friends. The Herbology class was out in a greenhouse, causing some of the city dwelling Domino kids a sense of awe. The outside of it held strange plants, some seeming to move on their own accord, while others just held a strange appearances. All the students from Domino were silently glad they all had their core classes together. "Hey Mimi! Seto! Over here!" Katsuya shouted out two the last arrivals who were being escorted by Hermione. Misaki let out a happy squeal and ran over to Katsuya and the rest of the group. "God why do you have to be such a loud yapping mutt in the morning?" A cold harsh voice commented as the person shoulder checked Katsuya as they walked by. "Oi! Malfoy don't you have to go kiss Snape's ass or something?" Ron called out getting a riotous laugh from the group, an especially loud pair of cackles from Bakura and Marik. Malfoy only scoffed as he passed by Seto of course trying to shoulder check him as well. This backfired greatly as Seto the young genius he is, prepared for this scenario and precisely sidestepped the pasty blonde and causally tripped him. This in turn caused Malfoy to fall flat on his face, sitting up to yell at the offender, Seto was already standing with the rest of his 'friends', and just gave Malfoy the Kaiba glare while crossing his arms. With another round of laughs and a scoff from Malfoy class begun.

* * *

For their next class it was one of the electives they had to choose, Care for Magical Creatures, so they had to split up. Yami, Katsuya, Seto, Bakura, Marik, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all headed down a cobbled stone path down to an odd looking hut. While, Misaki, Noa, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik headed up to the library to work on their make-up work for missing the last three years.

"Ah Harry, Ron and Hermione! How are my three little trouble makers doing?" Hagrid boomed out to the group as they were the first ones to arrive. "Hey Hagrid! And we have only been here for a short while, how can we cause any trouble?" Hermione corrected. "Well it is us Hermione… Honestly I'm bloody surprised that nothing has happened to us since we started school this year." Ron teased the girl. "Ah Seto, Yami, Bakura, and Marik! How are you four getting along so far?" "We are faring well. Though it is still rough getting use to all the bizarre things around here." Seto answered for them, a round of agreeing nods was from the other three mentioned. Hagrid turned to Katsuya, "Ah Katsuya right? Ah I remember taking you and that uh cheerful little brown haired girl across the lake. How are you faring as well?" Katsuya gave a small smile, "I am doing good, thanks for asking. I actually couldn't wait for this class. I always liked animals so I really got hyped for a class about magical creatures." Hagrid gave a booming laugh as he clapped Katsuya hard on the back making the blonde fall forward towards Seto of all people. Said brunette gasped quietly as the blonde hit his head against the brunette's chin sending them both crashing down to the ground, Katsuya on top of Seto, very awkwardly. "Oops sorry boys sometimes I forget my own strength." Hagrid apologized while rubbing the back of his head meekly. "Seems like the dirty mutt couldn't keep from trying to give someone rabies." Malfoy sneered as he and his two lackeys walked by Katsuya and Seto, who by the way were still on the ground at this point. Before someone could make a comeback the three were already out of earshot. Katsuya let out a growl then looked down at the brunette underneath him, many of time has he imagined this scenario, but right now it was very awkward. A light blush had form across both of the teens' faces as they stare at each other for what was a few seconds, but to them it felt like a lot longer. "Uh… Sorry Seto…" Katsuya quietly whispered as he stood up and offered a hand to the brunette. "It's ok Katsuya…" Seto whispered in reply as he took the blonde's offered hand. For Yami, Bakura, and Marik this exchange was a shock, never before had they seen the pair act so, well friendly. Before Katsuya disappeared, the pair was actually starting to get a bit civil with each other, there were still frequent yelling matches, but nothing really hurtful. For Harry, Ron and Hermione, the exchange it was taken as an obvious sign of the two males having a crush on the other.

The rest of the class went swimmingly with Hagrid jumping right into the lesson, introducing some unicorn foals. Katsuya was the one they approached first, and they seemed to revolve closely to him. Hagrid was very impress by the blonde natural abilities with the foals, usually the foals don't gravitate around one person since the foals are more trusting in their earlier ages. From Hagrid's point of view it almost seemed like the foals were protecting the blonde teen from something unseen. This could mean that the foals naturally find him pure of heart and in turn said heart was hurt, hurting whatever light shined from his soul.

Eventually Hagrid assigned groups of four to look after a certain foal. Katsuya, Harry, Ron and Seto were placed into one group. "Ye can even name them if ya want, if they really trust you they might start respondin to their names." Hagrid offered to the groups. Seto blushed as he watched Katsuya play with and pet the female unicorn foal. "Well Katsuya since she likes you the most you can name her if you want." Harry offered, noticing how the blonde was very taken with the beautiful golden foal. With a shy nod of the head Katsuya looked into the foal's eyes searching for a name to call the foal. "Serenity…" He whispered after a minute of thinking. "Serenity? I like that name. Suits a pure and gentle creature." Seto commented softly as he began to approached Katsuya and the foal. Strangely enough the foal didn't shy away from the brunette, so Seto kept his steady pace and slowly reached out his hand to pet the unicorn. Seeing that the unicorn allowed him to touch it, he began to pet the gentle creature. A strange sense of calm and peace washed over the brunette. He never really got a chance to be around animals, thanks to his abusive step-father. This seem to trigger a memory within the brunette, the unicorn reminded him of a time when he would read mythology books about unicorns and other magical creatures he was fascinated about. Katsuya gave a small but happy smile as he watch Seto pet the unicorn, the brunette seem to be in a faraway place where it was just him and the unicorn foal. Katsuya blushed as he watched Seto's always present frown changed into a warm genuine smile. The blonde has never seen the usually cold and stoic CEO smile like that. He made his stomach feel like it was housing a horde of butterflies. After another minute to himself, Seto looked up and into the honey-brown eyes of his crush. The two were locked into each other's eyes searching for something. "Alright kiddies! That's the end of the lesson!" Hagrid's booming voice broke the two of their trace, which in turn caused massive blushing for both. Harry and Ron knew to stay quiet, though they might harass Katsuya about it later tonight.

* * *

After Care of Magical Creatures, the groups were divided again. Hermione went off with Seto to meet up with Misaki and Noa for Arithmancy. Yugi, Malik, and Ryou went off to Study of Ancient Runes. And the rest: Katsuya, Yami, Ron, Harry, Bakura, and Marik went off to the library to work on their catching up work, though the last two ditched half-way through the work to go prowl around the halls.

"So Misaki how's the catch-up work going along?" Hermione asked as her and Misaki casually strolled into the Arithmancy classroom, with Seto and Noa closely following behind them. "It's going good. Though I am very thankful to have finished my first year work during summer." "Well like I offered before, if you need any help let me know. I'll be happy to help you. All of you." Hermione directed the last statement to Seto and Noa, Noa just smiled and nodded in thanks while Seto grumbled about needing anyone's help. "Oh I see the mudblood filth is trying to make friends with my beautiful angel." Malfoy commented as he watch them enter from his desk towards the front, Crabbe and Goyle flanked his sides. Misaki just made a squeak as someone grabbed her forearm. "She isn't yours, or anyone's you stuck up elitist pig." Misaki blushed as she realized it was Noa who was holding her arm and keeping Malfoy at bay. "Also I don't know what mudblood means, but if you are trying to insinuate that Hermione is lower than you your sadly mistaken. Unlike you, you little weasel, she has ten times the intelligence you do. So act smart for once and shut up." Seto sneered as he found a seat in the back right corner, opposite Malfoy, and gracefully sat down. Hermione laughed as she followed Noa and Misaki to where Seto was sitting. Noa sat next to Seto, Misaki next to Noa, and Hermione next to Misaki. All Malfoy could do was open and close his mouth like a fish. "So Hermione what is a mudblood?" Misaki asked out of curiosity. "Well it's a slur that is used to degrade muggle-born wizards. Meaning a wizard born from non-magical parents. Pure-bloods, like Malfoy, are wizards who were born from parents who were both magical. There is no research that has yet to prove that pure-blood wizards are anyway better than us 'mudbloods'. So the Malfoy family can shove-it." "Whoa that's awful. So are all of us from Domino considered mudbloods?" Misaki asked a little sadly. Hermione put a comforting hand onto Misaki's shoulder. "Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to research that youself. But don't be upset by it. Yes the pure-bloods of this school, mostly Slytherians, will try to degrade you, but don't give them that satisfaction. Just hold you head up high and go, 'Yeah? So what if I am a mudblood? I know I can kick your ass anytime." Misaki let out a laugh at the last part, "Ok thanks Hermione. And if I am it might be a blessing to get that Malfoy creep off my back." Noa made a grunt in agreement, "Yeah he seriously only met you once and already calling you his 'beautiful angel,' what a load of shit in my opinion." Seto thought now would be the best time to repay Noa back for the "nerd-gasm" joke from the boat ride to the castle from the other night. "Oh so Noa, you are saying that you don't agree with Malfoy that Misaki is beautiful?" Noa shot him the Kaiba death glare before getting red in the face as he turn to see Misaki's hurt expression. Stuttering for a few seconds to collect his thoughts he finally blurted out, "No Misaki don't listen to Seto! I think you're very beautiful! I just don't like that Malfoy creep trying to claim you like you're some sort of prize! It's disrespectful to someone as amazing as you..." Noa trailed off as his flustered thoughts couldn't keep straight. Misaki then sported a very cute and heavy blush across her cheeks, "Oh! Well… Well uh thanks Noa! I am glad you think those things about me…" The last part trailed off into a whisper. Hermione and Seto tried very hard to stifle their laughs as they watched in delight as Noa and Misaki struggled with their feelings. To everyone else it was obvious of their feelings of each other, but just like with Seto and Katsuya, the two didn't see it. After another minute of embarrassment the class begun.

 **A/N: Alright I know I didn't finish their first school day but I just couldn't help it. I liked it where I left it off. And sorry to all the Draco fans but I need an enemy within the school, so yes he is trying to claim Misaki and yes I am being harsh with what either he says or what the YuGiOh does in retaliation. I mean come on do you really think that Seto, Bakura, and Marik of all people are gonna let Malfoy get away with the shit he pulls? I don't think so… Anyways hoping you like this little diddy of a chapter. I wanted to show some interactions between Katsuya and Seto, and Misaki and Noa. And yes I know they are being out of character, what did ya expect? It's an AU.**

 **Rant aside, thank you to all who has been reading this story. And I would like to thank the two people that have left reviews!**

 **THANK YOU! And please leave me reviews so I know how this story is going ok?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes I did have Katsuya name their little unicorn foal Serenity, dub name for Shizuka, I thought it would be cute and sweet, and I mean come on! It's the perfect name for a unicorn! Other then that nothing else to say beside please leave some reviews for me! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YuGiOh, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I DO NOT OWN DURARARA LAST NAMES**

 **WARNINGS: AU story, Yaoi (malexmale), OC, probably terrible writing**

 **Main Pairings: SxJ, BxR, YxY, MxM OCxNoa**

Later that night at dinner the Domino group expressed their feelings of their first day at Hogwarts. Some more excited than others.

"So Yugi. Ryou. How did your first day here at Hogwarts go?" Cedric asked as he filled up his plate with different types of food. "Oh Ra, it was fantastic! I especially loved Ancient Runes! Its definitely plays on my top interests," Yugi gushed happily. Ryou nodded in agreement, "Yes, Ancient Runes was overly fun though I can't wait for Divination, that class from what I read will greatly play on my interests." "Well that's awesome that you two are enjoying Hogwarts! It will only get more exciting from here on out." Cedric stated as he took some more bites from his plate. Yugi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by 'exciting'?" Cedric shrugged his shoulders, "Well honestly with the Triwizard Tournament this year, and well every year since Harry Potter has attended this school things have increasingly gotten crazy. It's only rumors so far though. Well last year we did have an escaped convict from Azkaban roaming around Hogwarts." Both Yugi and Ryou gasped in shock. "Yeah I know very terrifying, the guy is named Sirius Black, the only wizard to escape from Azkaban on his own. Which from what I told you guys the other day, is quite impossible, so you can imagine the chaos that happened here last year. It was rumored that he was after Harry, mostly because he was the one to defeat 'You-Know-Who.' It was said that he was going to revenge his master by killing Harry. Though as you can see that didn't happen. I heard Sirius Black was captured but then someone helped him escaped. Though around here you shouldn't take every rumor you hear to heart." Cedric concluded with a charming smile and a thumbs up.

Over at the Slytherin table, Marik and Bakura were mowing down on some slabs of steaks while Malik was enjoying some rice and curry. "God you two eat like your wild beasts. Though I do admit that you got the ugly looks for it," Malfoy snickered and smirked as his group of cronies laughed loudly at the three. "You are just trying to get on our bad side aren't you Malfoy?" Bakura asked into between intense chomps on his steak. "And so what if I am? What are you idiots going to do about it? No one can touch me. Especially with my father's influence in this place, and my position on Snape's good side." Bakura and Marik cackled loudly at Malfoy's statement. Malik just rolled his eyes then gave Malfoy a smirk of his own, "Oh I think we can think of some things." After their laugh both Marik and Bakura grew deathly serious, "I see that little pest is challenging us Bakura. What do you say?" "Marik, I say let's go to war with this chump. He'll regret messing with any of us." Malfoy sweat dropped as he looked into Marik's and Bakura's evil looks. "Watch your back." Was the last comment said to Malfoy before Bakura and the other two went back to their food.

"Hey Seto did you get that note from Professor McGonagall earlier?" Misaki asked as she was taking sips from her goblet. Seto nodded, "Yes, though I am a bit confused onto why we are going to have a class outside Wednesday afternoon. I thought we had no classes in the afternoon that day." Misaki nodded in agreement, it was a bit confusing. "It's probably your flying lessons. Since you guys weren't here during first year," Luna commented. "Flying lessons?" Misaki squeaked out as Seto just raised an eyebrow. Luna nodded, "Yes, witches and wizards fly by using brooms. Here at Hogwarts during your first you flying is a core class. And if you are skilled enough you may be able to join your house's Quidditch team." "Oh I remember hearing a bit about Quidditch! I can't believe I didn't put two and two together. I remember that even though we finish our class work for our first year, Katusya and I were told that we would have to finish our flying class here at Hogwarts." Misaki smacked her forehead. Luna just laughed, "It's alright. It happens to the best of us. And you'll enjoy flying. Makes you feel free. Well unless you're afraid of heights though." Seto just rolled his eyes at the two girls, he did have weird friends.

"So Katsuya… What was that earlier during Care of Magical Creatures?" Ron slyly asked as he munched on some chicken legs. Mid bite of his pork chop, he did a cute blink then raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean, what happened earlier?" "I mean between you and that Seto guy." At Ron's statement the blonde had the sense to blush heavily, "What? Nothing happened." Harry just shook his head, "Well it looked like you two were flirting." Yami, Noa, and the Weasley twins looked shock at this news. "Our little Katsuya has a crush!" Fred teasingly shouted only for their little group to hear. "The horror! He is growing up so fast!" George followed suit. Katsuya's blush grew even more intense. "Jou! You never told me!" Yami hissed as he slyly punched Katsuya's upper arm. "Ow! I never told ya because I knew it would never happen… I mean a guy like Seto to like a poor punching bag like me…" Yami and the others cringed a bit as they watched Katsuya's cute blushing face change into a sad distant look. Noa was having a hard time with deciding what to do. He could change the blonde's mood with the information he knew, Seto Kaiba did in fact fallen head over heels for Katsuya Jonouchi. But was it his place to confess for his emotionally dumb brother? After some deliberation he decided to give the blonde a sliver of hope. "Well throughout our time together, I never heard him once say he hates you," Noa causally said as he took a bite of his beef stew. The blonde whirled his head around to gape at Noa, "What do you mean by that comment Noa?" "I mean that he doesn't hate you like you think he does." That statement left Katsuya pulling at his hair in frustration for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning as everyone met up at History of Magic, everyone from the Domino group had some things to say. Bakura and Marik were the first ones to start, "Malfoy has made a declaration of war to us…" Yami, Yugi, and Ryou shook their heads with Yami making the statement, "Dear Ra help him." "You idiots better not destroy this school." Seto growled out. Misaki decided it was time to change subject, "Well anyways last night me and Seto got an idea what the note we all got yesterday was about." Everyone in the group turned to her. "A friend at our house told us it's most likely our flying class. She said that since we missed first year that we would be making up the class this year since it was a core class. And if any of us show a talent at flying our respective houses might let us join their Quidditch teams." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Sounds bloody awesome!" Katsuya exclaimed in excitement. "Hmmm I remember Malfoy saying something about needing some new players," Bakura thoughtfully stated. "Maybe we can use that to our advantage. More time to annoy him. And if we are their super stars he can't kick us off!" Marik cackled. "Well honestly me and Ryou heard some crazy things yesterday." Ryou nodded, "Yeah, Yugi and I found out that maybe our yamis causing trouble might not even be noticed. Apparently every year since Harry has attended, has been extremely nuts." "Yeah, Cedric told us that last year some psychopath escaped from Azkaban and came here to Hogwarts and tried to kill Harry." The group gasped, except for Misaki and Katsuya. "What was his name?" Malik inquired. "Sirius Black. It's said that he was the one to expose Harry's parents, which in turned lead to that Voldemort guy killing them. Also he is convicted of several murders." Ryou stated. The group looked a bit shocked. Katsuya gave Misaki a glance in which Misaki just shook her head no. Though it was a quick exchange it was noticed by Seto and Noa. Harry and the others walked up to them was the class was close to starting, "Oi what are you all talking about?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow. "Ryou and Yugi were telling us about the Sirius Black incident that happened last year." Katsuya said as he gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione a look. "Oh god that again… Seriously people cannot stop spreading rumors." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Agreed. Though some of it is true, at least the part about him escaping Azkaban. Other than that don't believe what you hear around here. Especially about me." Harry stated. "Yeah they are just probably tryin to scare ya. Though trouble does seem to follow us a bit more than others here at school." Ron dismissed the topic with a wave of his hand. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. "Well that sounds a lot like our group. I mean honestly we are trouble," Seto commented as he sat down between Katsuya and Noa. The rest of the Domino students laughed and sat down as the professor walked in.

"You guys are in for a real treat with this next class," Ron stated as he, Harry, and Hermione lead the Domino students down to the potions class room. "Why's that?" Yugi asked curiously. "Professor Snape of course. He absolutely hates anyone outside of the Slytherin house. And especially anyone in the Gryffindor house," Ron explained. Katsuya let out a groan, "Great another teacher that'll hate me instantly for no reason." "Aww don't worry Kat, it won't be that bad," Misaki tried to cheer him up. "Well I don't know about that one Misaki; me, Bakura, and Marik have met Snape, he is one grump ass," Malik pointed out. There was a collective groan from the Domino students, if those three insane teens are calling someone a grump ass it means that the others are really going to hate him.

"You know I actually liked potions quite a bit, it's like the chemistry of the wizarding world," Ryou thoughtfully said as the group made its way from potions to their double Divination class. "Agreed but I am excited for Divination class!" Yugi chirped happily as Yami he clung to Yami's arm in happiness. Bakura snorted a bit, "Ten bucks says by the end of the class there will be some prediction to do with the pharaoh having to save the world soon." "I'm in!" Marik exclaimed as he checked his wallet for ten bucks. "I'll take a little of the action too," Katusya added. "I say we get that prediction sometime next week," Ryou added as he pulled out some paper and began writing down everyone's bets. "Write me down for halfway through the class Ryou," Noa said. Yami was flabbergasted to say the least, "Oh Ryou put me down for next week with you." Yami turned to his hikari in shock as Yugi just smiled up at him with a sweet smile. "Oh Yami you know it's like almost every year there is some prediction or prophecy that states that you have to defeat some great evil and save the world. But I have faith that at least it won't happen until our second week into Hogwarts," Yugi stated happily as Yami slumped his shoulders in defeat. "You're all terrible friends, but I guess you make valid points." Yami sighed in more defeat.

* * *

"Alright class we are going to do some fun review from last year's curriculum. Tea leaf reading, Professor Trelawney happily chirped as the fourth year students let out a collective groan. During this activity most of the students either didn't care or got insignificant readings. Harry of course received another "death", omen from his tea leaves. "Thief!" Yami hissed at the albino sitting across from him. "What is it baka pharaoh?" "I don't understand my leaves, I am looking in the damn book but don't see anything remotely close in the leaves," Yami hissed again in frustration. Bakura made a prissy (though he will deny that till the die he actually dies) huff and reached for Yami's tea cup. After looking at it for a few minutes he set it down carefully, "I do not know what exactly your fortune is, but I can tell you that whatever is in the bottom of that tea cup is evil," Bakura hissed mostly at the tea cup. "Then this does not bode well for us this year…" Yami stated in concern as he look down in the bottom of his tea cup again. "We agree on something for once, and as a side note I did happen to see a small white dragon outline in the leaves, I am assuming whatever is going on with you will also happen to the baka priest," Bakura concluded with a cross of his arms and legs.

Seto let out a cat like sneeze in the Hogwarts library. "Bless you Seto, and someone must be talking about you," Hermione stated as she was looking over the work Seto already completed. "Heh whatever," was Seto's smooth response. "Well for a guy that didn't use to believe in magic a few weeks ago you certainly are excellent at the school work," Hermione praised him as she set down another one of his essays. "Well I've always been good at school work, makes no difference whether it's magical or non-magical," Seto stated bluntly as he finished up another essay for potions class. After a half an hour of silence Seto let out sigh, "The only reason I came to this school was to get a control of my powers so I wouldn't hurt my little brother or my company… But now…" Seto trailed off as he leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. "But now?" Hermione coaxed him after she was sure he wasn't going to finish his statement. Seto sighed but kept looking up at the ceiling, "But now that I found Katsuya again… I want to also be at this school with him, keeping his stupid puppy dog ass safe." Hermione didn't know how to respond to this, from what Katusya and the others told her this Seto Kaiba is one private man. So does he trust her enough to admit these feelings, or does he not realize she was listening in at the moment? While Hermione was contemplating which answer was correct her head was down looking at the wooden tables. "I told you that because of two reasons," Hermione heard Seto start as she looked up to meet his piercing blue eyes, and she would admit they are very unnerving. "Reason one being I just naturally felt a bond of trust coming from you, and reason two being that I need help trying to woo Katsuya without teasing him." Hermione just gaped her mouth in shock, "Of course I will try to help you. And I won't tell anyone. You have my word," Hermione happily stated as she gave Seto a smile. At this point Seto let out another sneeze. Seems people just love talking about Seto today.

 **A/N: Whoa! Took me a little longer to get this chapter out. Sorry about that! And also sorry for the crappy chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will appease you all better as the Domino students have their first flying lesson ever. And yes totally shipping a Hermione and Seto friendship, I mean he is totally a nerd and so is she, both are annoyed with their friends but keep them around, and their smart as hell! So there, remember a friendship ship** _ **not a romantic one**_ **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: DAMN NINJAGIRL BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE NEW CHAPTER! Lol sorry couldn't resist… Also btw's totally head cannon that Mokuba has made of vine of Seto in his different trench coats and saying "Damn Seto. Dammnn Seto. Damn Seto, BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE TRENCH COAT!" Total head canon now.**

 **Anyways thank you: GoldenBug Prime and simsfans for my latest reviews of this story! It really helps me know what you all like and what I can improve on! :D So please everyone leave me a review, even if it's to say "this story sucks", "I don't particularly care for ocs", "Seto and the mutt don't belong together", just whatever please leave reviews, I do try to please those who actually review. 3**

 **Alrighty here's the new chapter for you! With love Ninjagirl 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YuGiOh, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I DO NOT OWN DURARARA LAST NAMES**

 **WARNINGS: AU story, Yaoi (malexmale), OC, probably terrible writing**

 **Main Pairings: SxJ, BxR, YxY, MxM OCxNoa**

Dumbledore was looking over some documents for the school, most of them were claims from Filch complaining about the Weasley twins' lack of respect for the rules of Hogwarts. Barely two days into the school year and the twins were already making mischief. As he was looking over the last document, a knock was heard, "Come in Severus." Like always Snape swooped in an air of pride and disgust. "So how were the students from Domino today?" Dumbledore asked as he put away the documents and looked up to Snape. "Awful, the two multi-colored hair ones are going to blow up the potions room if they ever pair up together again. The only ones that showed some sort of promise were the two white haired boys, the tall brunette boy, and tall teal haired boy," Snape concluded his analysis of the new students. He really was surprised by the white haired boys, especially the one with the psychotic look in his eyes. He was very pleased with the two Kaiba boys, he read up their background the most, and they were the epitome of 'excellent' students. Snape was highly upset after their potions class that the two Kaiba boys weren't placed into Slytherin. "What about Katsuya Jonouchi and Misaki Hinata, the ones that were staying with Sirius," Dumbledore asked. "Well the blonde one, Jonouchi, he is clumsy, he almost injured his partner, that Hinata girl. Also he isn't the brightest when it comes to mixing formulas together," Snape sneered. He really didn't like his first impression of the blonde boy: clumsy, hot-headed, loyal to his friends, loving of his friends and family, and kind to anyone and everyone that deserves it. Katsuya Jonouchi, the look in his eyes, his personality, reminded Snape of James and Lily Potter. Before this blonde Snape thought that his only reminder of his past was Harry, sharing Lily's beautiful eyes, but now this boy? Can't he ever escape his past? "Well Severus, not everyone can be great at potions, though I do think that maybe to make sure that Katsuya pairs up with the students stronger in potions," Dumbledore stated. "Yes sir, if that's everything I will be taking my leave," Snape said, Dumbledore gave a nod of approval and Snape was out the door.

* * *

"Ugh!" Katsuya let out a loud groan as he banged his head against the wooden table in the library. The whole group looked at him, giving him varying looks. "What's wrong pup?" Seto was the one to voice everyone's question. Katsuya barely raised his head, looking at Seto through his blonde bangs, which in turn made Seto blush slightly. "I am still thinking about today's potions class," Katsuya sighed as he laid his head back down on the table. "You know I am not mad at you right? I didn't get hurt so no worries," Misaki placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "I know Misaki, though I'll feel bad for a few more weeks, it's not about that. It's about Snape failing me, I can tell he absolutely hates me. I suck in potions," Katsuya whined with a dramatic wave of his arms. Seto felt an elbow in his side, he turned to see Hermione give him a pointed look, and mouthing the words, "help him." Seto nodded his head turning back to look at Katsuya, "Katsuya, it wouldn't be any trouble for me to help you in potions." Noa figuring out Seto's plan decided to move in and help Seto and himself, "Yeah, that's a good idea Seto. We can switch partners. You and Katsuya. Me and Misaki." Seto turned and looked at Noa with a raised eyebrow before turning back to Katsuya. "Really Seto, you would help me?" Seto had to stifle a groan as he tried not to jump Katsuya right there, the way he said that plus the puppy-dog look made the blonde look absolutely adorable. "Yeah, I'll even help with the potions catch-up work," Seto sported a cute blush as he got an armful of blonde puppy. "Oh thank you Seto! You're amazing for that."

* * *

The next morning was very bland as they had their first Charms class then their second Herbology class. The usual wild Malfoy encounters, Bakura and Marik trying to make mischief, and Yami threating to send magical plants to the shadow realm. After lunch the Domino group went down the front steps and onto the grounds to have their first flying lesson. They were met with the sight of a women with short, grey hair and yellow hawk-like eyes. There were ten brooms lined up on the ground, five on the right of the women, and five on the left of her. "Hello, I am your flying lessons teacher, Madam Hooch. Please pick a broom and stand behind it," Madam Hooch instructed the Domino students. Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Katsuya, and Seto were on the right while Marik, Malik, Bakura, Noa, and Misaki were on the left. A group of four people approached the little flying lesson, Professor McGonagall, Harry, Fred, and George. Harry, Fred, and George were carrying their own brooms dressed in some sort of sports robes, all in the coloring of the Gryffindor house. "Sorry I am late Rolanda, I had a hard time pulling these three away from their Quidditch practice," was all Professor McGonagall said as she left the three boys there and went back into the castle. "Thank you boys, I couldn't get any others to corporate to help me oversee these new students." "It's no problem Professor. Gets us outta practice," Fred replied. "Also gives us a chance to scope out any talent we might have for our Qudditch team," George added as Harry just shook his head. Madam Hooch just rolled her eyes at the Weasley twins, "So welcome to your first flying lesson. Alright let's get going step up to the left side of your broomstick, stick your right hand over the broom and say 'Up," Madam Hooch instructed the small class. Everything seem fine up until the point they started saying "Up". Surprisingly, Katsuya's and Bakura's brooms were the first ones to jump straight into the owner's hands on the first "Up". Following suit were Marik's and Noa's brooms. Seto's, Ryou's, and Malik's took a couple more "Up" but eventually got into their hands. Yugi and Misaki were struggling as their brooms just kept fidgeting on the ground. Yami's just flat out smacked him in the face before it hit the ground again, making Seto, Bakura, Marik, and the Weasley twins cackle at Yami's shocked face. "Shut up!" Yami screeched in a girly way to the laughing group.

"Now once you got ahold of your broom I want you to mount it, and grip it tight, because you don't want to be sliding off the end." Madam Hooch instructed again. "I'd like to mount something else," Bakura whispered into Marik's ear as he eyed his cute lover Ryou. "Yeah agreed," Marik replied as he held back a cackle of laughter. Knowing his lover too well Malik smacked Marik's shoulder to keep him from making of fool of himself. "Alright when I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady. Hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. Alright on my whistle. 3… 2.." and with that Madam Hooch blew the whistle making a sharp noise. Yami was apparently the first one to lift off the ground, but he kept rising, "Uh I can't stop." Madam Hooch gave a worried glance to the multi-colored haired teen. Suddenly Yami's broom shot up high into the sky making zig-zag patterns in the air as it circled the grounds. Harry got onto his broom and took off after Yami, "I'll help him Madam Hooch!" Madam Hooch could feel a headache coming on because this scene reminded her of one of her lessons three years ago with that Neville Longbottom kid breaking his wrist on his first lesson, what a headache that was.

Meanwhile in the air Yami was screeching out in fear, (though he would deny making any such noises till the day he died), Harry was gaining up on Yami, though the broom seem to have a mind of its own. Suddenly Yami's broom made an abrupt turn over the castle and got caught on the exact same statue Neville did three years ago. Harry steadied his broom close to Yami and extended a hand, "Here take my hand I'll help guide you to the ground." Lucky for both Yami took Harry's hand at the precise moment because Yami's robe ripped in half, and he would of fell to the ground hard. As Harry safely got Yami to the ground the rest of the class ran over to him, Yugi leading the charge with his surprising speed. "Yami are you ok?!" was Yugi's yells as he approached his boyfriend. Yami stood up and prepared for an armful of Yugi, "Yes aibou, I am fine. Thanks to Harry here." Yami gave Harry a thankful nod as the rest of the group began their comments on Yami's ordeal. Marik, Malik, Bakura, and Seto didn't make any comments as they were trying to catch their breath as they all cackled loudly. Noa and Misaki snickered behind a hand over their mouths, while Ryou was swatting Bakura's arm to get him to stop cackling, and the Weasley twins gave sarcastic comments of comfort. "Well cross Yami here off our list of potential Quidditch candidates," Fred stated as George nodded and did a pretend crossing off the list motion. "Alright alright. I know Mr. Heiwajima here didn't fall but I still need to take him to the nurse to get a confirmation that he is ok. No is to set a foot off the ground while I am gone," Madam Hooch gave a pointed look to Harry and the twins as she escorted Yami away.

Once she was out of sight the twins turned to the rest of the group, "Alright who wants to give it a try while Madam Hooch is gone?" Harry shook his head, "Come on guys let's not get anyone else hurt." "Oh don't be such a spoil sport Harry," George stated as he wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders. "I wanna try!" Katsuya exclaimed as he got onto his broom, he moved his shoulders in getting ready then took a deep breath as he gracefully lifted off the ground a few feet, then landed again. "Nice job Kat, now let's get ya to go a bit higher," Fred encouraged as he got onto his broom and flew quite high into the air. Katsuya being the carefree 'puppy' he is took this as a challenge and flew his broom back into the air higher then Fred smiling down at everyone as he steadied his broom. Fred gave an applause then gave Katsuya a look of challenge, "Think you can keep up with me?" And with that Fred took off like a bullet, Katsuya letting out a howl of laughter then sped up his broom and quickly caught up with Fred both neck-n-neck in speed, which surprised Harry and George since besides Harry the Weasley twins were the fastest at flying on the team. Once Fred and Katsuya landed back on the ground, everyone rushed up to them happily telling Katsuya how natural he looked on the broom. George clapped Katsuya on the back, "Man Kat! You're a natural, you should really be on our Quidditch team." "Thanks guys! It felt amazing to fly on the broom," Katsuya beamed happily at everyone.

After an hour of everyone taking turns flying around it turns out that the best flyers were: Katsuya, Bakura, Marik, and Noa. Seto and Malik were decent, but couldn't handle the broom at faster speeds. And Misaki, Yugi, and Ryou were awful and could hardly steady their brooms for a minute. Fred, George and Harry suggested that Katsuya, Noa, Marik and Bakura try out for Quidditch teams. And with that they went about explaining Quidditch to the group. "Man the beaters sound like the best positions of the sport!" Bakura stated as he began thinking about hitting people. Marik thinking of the same thing started to cackle happily. "Keeper sounds pretty good to me actually, I always like playing the goalie in football," Katsuya stated. "Noa would be a good chaser, got the build for it," Fred stated as he stroked his chin in mock thought. The four of them decided that, yes, they are going to try out for their house Quidditch teams. And yes, Madam Hooch never did find out that they all try flying while she was gone.

 **A/N: Sorry for that weird ending, I just couldn't figure it out. So again sorry. I hope it went ok. And sorry simsfans I didn't write the actual potions class, but I hope having a bit of Snape's point of view was a good take on it. And to Goldenbug Prime, sorry that I didn't make Seto and Malik super good at flying like you wanted. And yes I made Yami terrible at flying, why? Because I can and that he can't beat everyone at everything. I got better plans for Seto and Yami anyways so no worries there. And how cute would a, happy Katsuya flying around on his broom, be? Very cute in my opinion. Anyways please leave some reviews on your thoughts of this chapter please. 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey all! Omg the new Sims 4 game is super special awesome! I made some YuGiOh sims. And my Katsuya and Seto sims are such awkward turtles, and they're a pain in my ass to try to get them on dates together and have them flirt x_x Not gonna lie but already got Noa and Misaki (my YGO OC) together as best friends and soul mates 3**

 **Anyways that stuff aside I want to thank simsfans and GoldenBugPrime again for reviewing this story. And so here some quick responses to them :D**

 **Simsfans: Glad you liked what Snape said, and yeah I wasn't expecting to make that connection but the more I thought about it the more made sense to me. I mean James was a loyal friend, but back in his early school days at Hogwarts he was a bit of a bully. Reminded me of Katsuya. And Lily was kind to those who didn't usually get kindness, again reminded me of Katsuya with Yugi and the others. And yeah you're on the right track with the whole Seto and Yami thing, I had different idea in mind instead of them battling in Qudditch. So hopefully you like where I have them in a few chapters. And thanks again for the reviews 3**

 **GoldenBugPrime: Aww thank you but I don't do nothing, Katsuya is adorable and awesome on his own! That is why he is my favorite character 3 I know people out there don't like him being called "puppy," but I mean if you watch the anime you can't help but think of a cuddly,fluffy, golden puppy. And yeah I mean I get tired of everyone making Yami the "King of," everything. Also I just couldn't get the image out of my head of Yami getting smacked in the face with a broom and getting tossed around on it like Neville. And yeah I'll write the potions class next time, especially seeing how the new pairs will work out. And thank you for the reviews 3**

 **Alrighty here's the new chapter for you! With love Ninjagirl 3 P.S. Remember that Professor Porter is also Sirius! :D If he talking to the class and other I'll refer to him as Professor Porter. But if it's Harry, Hermione, Ron, Snape, Dumbledore, Katsuya, and Misaki then I refer to him as Sirius. Ok thought I give you guys that little knowledge. 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YuGiOh, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I DO NOT OWN DURARARA LAST NAMES**

 **WARNINGS: AU story, Yaoi (malexmale), OC, probably terrible writing**

 **Main Pairings: SxJ, BxR, YxY, MxM OCxNoa**

During lunch the next day the group was telling Yami of their flying accomplishes and failures. "Yeah me and Noa here are gonna try out for the Gryffindor Qudditch team!" Katsuya beamed happily at Yami, who was sporting some bandages on this arms. Turns out he got some scrapes and cuts on his arms during his in-prompt-to broom flight yesterday. "Yeah even the two psychos over there are trying out for the Slytherian Quidditch team," Seto causally stated as he sipped on his coffee, and once again silently thanking that the magical world knows how to make a good cup of coffee. "Yeah baka pharaoh, it's was so easy for me," Bakura teased Yami. "Shut up baka thief," Yami said as he began to pout. "Awww don't worry Yami, you'll find something your good at," Yugi tried to cheer him up by hugging Yami from the side.

Once lunch was done the whole group, Harry, Herminone, Ron, and the Domino students all headed to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. They were the first ones to the classroom, being greeted by a slightly handsome man standing by the door. He was about as tall as Seto and Noa, had short strawberry blonde hair that was done up into a fohawk style, and he had striking electric green eyes. The ones that knew it was Sirius were very shocked by this appearance, meaning to say that if they didn't know who he actually was that they wouldn't make any connection to Sirius what-so-ever. "Good afternoon, please just stand around the small area I marked out in the room," the Professor stated as they walked by him and into the room. "I wonder what we are starting off with?" Hermione wondered out loud as she stared at the circle drawn out in the middle of the room. As the class filled up, including Malfoy and his gang of Slytherians, Professor Porter shut the door and entered the circle. "Alright class I wanted to get the year started off right, with a hands on lesson" This got a excited murmur from the students, being already done with books lessons. "Today we are going to work on the defensive spell, Expelliarmus, also known as the disarming spell. For those who don't completely know, in the wizarding world, to disarm a wizard means to rid them of their wand form their hand. This spell is very handy in dueling situations," Professor Porter explained as he held his wand up in a mock offensive stance. He then pointed to Hermione, "Hermione Granger right?" She nodded her head, "Yes sir." "I've heard great things, specifically your skills with charms. Would you do the honor of performing the spell on me?" the Professor asked. Hermione nodded her head and stepped up in front of him pulling out her wand, "EXPELLIARMUS!" She shouted as the spell hit Professor Porter's wand directly making it fly out of his hand and across the room a few good feet away. "Excellent! Alright everyone line up and take a turn performing the spell." And so the line continued in this fashion until the Domino students finally got a turn. Katsuya, Misaki, Malik, Ryou, and Yugi managed to only make his wand fly a few feet away from him. Noa, Marik and Bakura, made his wand fly as far as when Hermione did it. Yami and Seto were at the back of the line. Yami finally stepping up whipped out his wand dramatically as if he were in a Duel Monsters game, "EXPELLIARMUS!" The class gasped as Yami made the Professor's wand fly from his hand and all the way across the room. "Fantastic!" the Professor exclaimed as a student retrieved his wand for him. Seto was the last student so in the same dramatic fashion as Yami, he whipped out his wand, "EXPELLIARMUS!" And the wand flew across the room again. "Very excellent!" The Professor praised Seto as he walked to the front of the classroom. "Everyone did very good, though some do need work on the strength of their spells. And now we will try an offensive spell." And so the class went on in this fashion. During the double block of the class they went over four spells total. Two offensive spells, and two defensive spells.

"Alright that's the end of the lesson today. See you all tomorrow," Professor Porter happily dismissed the class. Harry, Katsuya, and Misaki hung back, "Hey guys we are gonna stay after a few minutes to talk about how to make our spells stronger," Katsuya spoke. "Oh ok, well we will all be in the library when you're done. "I'll stay and make sure they get there in one piece," Harry offered. With quick "goodbyes," and "see you soons," the rest of the group was off to the library leaving Harry, Katsuya, Misaki, and Professor Porter. After shutting the door Sirius turned to his students and beamed happily at them, "So tell me everything! Well starting with how my lesson went." "Oh man that lesson was awesome! I love hands on learning!" Katsuya bounced up and down in happiness. "Yeah, it was nice to actually try out spells instead of going over them in a book," Harry added. "And this first week of magic school has been amazing," Misaki happily commented. "Oh yeah! I am gonna try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Katsuya beamed happily again. "Yeah he's a natural at flying on a broom," Harry commented as he gave Katsuya a thumbs up. "Oh that's fantastic Katsuya! I can't wait to see you on the field flying around," Sirius clapped Katsuya on the back happily. After a few more minutes of happy chit chat, Sirius's face turned dark, "Just remember you three with the resurgence of the Death Eaters at the Quidditch world cup, and the strange things happening around the school to just keep aware and be cautious." The three teens nodded, feeling the mood sadden a bit. "Well enough of the serious stuff, you three run along and go meet up with your friends. We will chat later," Sirius said as he brought the teens into a group hug making them all laugh happily.

* * *

The next day, the group were on their way to their afternoon double block of potions. They were greeted with the ever-placed sneer from Professor Snape, "I expect no explosions, fires, or questionable fumes this class period." "No worries sir we all switched to different partners," Ryou spoke up for the group sensing he was one of the few that Snape didn't completely hate. Snape nodded in understanding, "We will see how this class goes then Mr. Saika." And with that the new partners all paired up behind their work tables. The following new partners are: Katsuya and Seto, Misaki and Noa, Yugi and Ryou, Bakura and Yami. Snape seem to be pleased with these new pairings so far so he began the class without bothering them, "Today you are going to brew the Girding Potion. The Girding Potion may be consumed to increase one's endurance for a considerable number of weeks. I do warn those who wish to experiment with this potion that the maximum dosage is no more than two of these vials. The recipe is in your textbook, now begin you have until the end of the class to brew the potion." And with that the students began to work on their potions.

"Alright Katsuya grab the ingredients I tell you, then we will start on the actual brewing of it," Seto told Katsuya as he began reading off the ingredient list to him. "Ryou you sure it was a good idea to leave our yamis to themselves?" Yugi asked worriedly as he took a glance over to Yami and Bakura who at the moment were arguing about who got to do the actual brewing. "Yeah, I mean we can't keep constantly watching them. I mean Bakura is actually good at brewing so he can make sure that Yami doesn't set fire to anything again," Ryou commented offhandedly as he gathered the ingredients. "So Noa now that we got all the ingredients, what is the first step?" Misaki asked as she organized the ingredients to make them easier to grab. "Well the book has the first step add the fairy wings, mind handing those to me?" Noa asked cheerfully as he looked over all the steps, realizing how easy this potion will be to brew.

Snape gave a sigh as he took his first round of checking over the potions seeing how they are coming along. It looked like the new partners were working out better than expected. Though the pairing of Heiwajima and Orihara started off rough with them arguing for over half an hour, but they have been focused on their brewing ever since. He was very pleased with Seto Kaiba pairing up with that Jonouchi teen, the blonde seemed to somehow be responding well to the Kaiba's attempts at teaching the blonde while he was brewing the potion. Though he still didn't like the blonde he can at least not worry about teaching the imbecile about potions.

As the students began to finish their potions, the partners began to chit chat about random things. "Hey Seto does our potion smell funny to you?" Katsuya asked as he leant in to sniff the potion again. Seto crossed his arms and sighed, "Yeah, but the textbook says that the foul smell is supposed to be there. So just ignore it." Katsuya rolled his eyes and stood next to Seto who was leaning against the work table, "Ok well talk to me." Seto turned his head to raise an eyebrow at Katsuya, "About what Katsuya?" "How about what the Ravenclaw common room like?" Katsuya gave Seto the curious look with a tilt his head like a puppy which in turn made Seto blush slightly. "Well it's a wide circular room, arched windows all around, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. And since we are in the Ravenclaw Tower we get a good view of the school grounds, like the lake, Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch field, the Herbology gardens, and the surrounding mountains," Seto described the place to Katsuya. "Oh wow! That sounds amazing," Katsuya stated happily as he imagined the room Seto was describing. "Yeah, surprisingly it's quite peaceful when studying or playing the occasional game of chess," Seto commented.

"And that's how Bakura gained his fear of bunnies," Ryou finished his story he was telling Yugi. "Really?! Bunnies?! That's hilarious," Yugi said through giggles. "You should see him around Easter time, can't leave the house at all," Ryou commented as he giggled slightly at the memory of last Easter.

"So what you're telling me is that you can't stick the forks and spoons in the toaster?" Bakura asked curiously. "Yes, I blew up the damn toaster damaging half of the kitchen. Ygui and Grandpa Mutou were very pissed with me. Had everything taken away, all I could do was shuffle regular playing cards. NOT EVEN MY DUEL MONSTERS CARDS!" Yami whined as regaled his story to Bakura. "Well I don't say this often to you baka pharaoh, but thank you for the info. This will keep me on Ryou's good side," Bakura stated as he crossed off testing putting forks into the toaster off his mental list.

"So Misaki where were you and Katsuya during that month you were missing," Noa asked as he sat next to Misaki at their work table. "Like we said before we were at a safe place. But for it to stay safe we aren't allowed to talk about it," Misaki sighed as she tried to ignore the smell of their potion. "Ok ok… How about how you're liking it here so far," Noa asked trying to change subjects. "Well, I love it so far. Maybe not our Malfoy encounters… But I absolutely love learning about magic," Misaki stated as she beamed happily at Noa which in turn made him blush slightly. "That's good. Glad you are happy here… You're cute when you're happy…" Noa murmured. Misaki didn't hear the last part, "Yeah I am really happy here, but you guys all being here is a big part of that." Noa gave a sigh as he realized Misaki didn't hear him calling her cute.

"Well I must say I am surprised with you Mr. Jonouchi, you made great progress by pairing up with Mr. Kaiba." Snape commented as he gave their potions good marks. As soon as the class was over and they were outside of Snape's hearing Katsuya let out loud cheer and gave Seto a tackle hug. "Oh thank you Seto! Thanks to you I was able slightly get on Snape's good side," Katsuya beamed as he clung to Seto. "It's no problem Katsuya. I am just glad you didn't burn off my eyebrows," Seto tried to joke with him. "Whatever…" Katsuya let go of him and gave him a playful pout.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Domino City…

At a shabby bar in the more dangerous part of Domino a grungy looking blonde man was sitting at the bar enjoying his weight in booze. "You know Jonouchi you shouldn't drink too much, it's not good for you," a snooty voice said to Jonouchi senior's left. "Shove it Malfoy… I don't want to deal with your high and mighty attitude right now," Jonouchi Sr growled as he finished his latest beer. "I actually come here on business. The Death Eaters are gathering again, and we can use your power and skills again. I know it's been awhile since you used magic probably," Lucius Malfoy gave Jonouchi Sr a sneer, wishing he didn't have to deal with the slob but also knows that their master Voldermort needs his power. Surprisingly Takashi Jonouchi was a powerful wizard during the First Wizarding War, being Voldermort's second in common, but when they were deafeated he went into hiding in the Far East. It was only seeing that blonde teen in the train station a week ago lead him to find the elder Jonouchi. "I am not interested, go away," Takashi said with a wave of his hand. "Well what if I told you that I seen your son about a week ago…" Lucius stated with an rasied eyebrow. Takashi turned his head to face Lucius, "My son? Katsuya? Where the hell is that boy?" Lucius smirked internally, having the fish on the hook, "He is at Hogwarts right now as we speak. Training under Dumbledore." Takashi slammed a fist on the bar's surface, "That little bitch… Going off to that old man for magic… I'll teach him a lesson alright… Alright I'll come back." Lucius outwardly smirked as he finally reeled in his "fish." "Excellent, let's beginning sobering you up old friend."

 **A/N: Oh no she didn't! Oh yes I did! I totally made Katsuya's dad a Death Eater. A powerful one at that. He would be on par with Sirius and all the powerful wizards in the Harry Potter world. And yes I let you guys imagine up scenarios on how Bakura could become afraid of bunnies. Uh when I was finding actual potions to have them brew up, it was hard determining them. The girding potion is from the games if I read the wiki page right. And hopefully you all enjoyed the little family type moment between Sirius, Harry, Katsuya, and Misaki. Also I know Jonouchi Sr calling Katsuya a "bitch" is really mean and degrading but I mean the man abused him, and is totally drunk and not caring at all, so yeah there ya go.**

 **Please leave reviews 3 And if anyone wants to could I make an request to anyone who wants to make a fanart of all the Domino teens at Hogwarts, and/or my OC Misaki. Thanks to all who read and review this chapter! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey all glad the last chapter went well! Anyways with this chapter we are skipping a few weeks, we are starting off with the week before Halloween/The day the Champions are picked. And I will be explaining the whole thing with Katsuya's dad being a Death Eater. Also a reminder for all those confused with Moody teaching a class, I wanted him to teach the Unforgivable Curses like how he does in the movie because it was a very intense scene.**

 **Here some drawings for the fic:**

 **post/141988779584/mollusks-in-top-hats-number-12-and-also-kinda**

 **post/141997031034/finally-got-in-the-mood-to-draw-a-little-something**

 **post/142000298954/the-second-installment-of-my-drawings-for-my**

 **post/142055839734/p-the-next-installment-of-my-drawings-for-my**

 **So enjoy those, the first one was from a friend I made on tumblr lol, please follow her if you have tumblr. And the little chibis are my doing 3 So anyways please read and review thank you!**

 **P.S. As I was writing this chapter I was basing my times off the book on accident, luckily I remembered that I made the picking of the Champions on a Thursday night, but I do like how in the book that the picking of the Champions is after the Halloween Feast. So anyway here some more AU shiz: Halloween is on a Thursday instead of a Saturday like in the book (According to the Harry Potter lexicon timeline)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YuGiOh, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I DO NOT OWN DURARARA LAST NAMES**

 **WARNINGS: AU story, Yaoi (malexmale), OC, probably terrible writing**

 **Main Pairings: SxJ, BxR, YxY, MxM OCxNoa**

A few weeks have passed since the Domino Students: Katsuya, Misaki, Seto, Noa, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik, have started their new school of Hogwarts. They all each got into the swing of things, finding things that interest them and things they are very good at. Katusya became the new keeper for the Gryffindor Quiddtich team, with Noa becoming one of the Gryffindor chasers. Marik and Bakura became the new beaters for the Slytherian Quidditch team. Seto and Yami joined the Dueling Club and have become the talk of the school with their natural dueling abilities. Ryou quickly became one of the top students in Divination class, with his accurate predictions. Yugi and Misaki excelled in charms class, passing their friends in their wand techniques. And Malik was able to become top student in Ancient Runes with his experience back in Egypt. They've all made many new friends and became quite popular in the school.

Right now they are on their way to their afternoon block of double Defense Against the Dark Arts. "I wonder what spells we are going to learn today?" Yugi pipped up as he skipped along with the group being happy for getting a full one hundred percent on his most recent essay for charms. "Probably some more defensive spells since the last two weeks were on more offense," Yami replied as he walked beside his boyfriend who was skipping happily. "Most likely, Professor Porter has been great at teaching us spells this early in the year," Harry happily stated as the group approached the classroom. They were quite shocked when they seen a vaguely familiar man in the classroom by the chalkboard. "Where is Professor Porter?" Hermione voiced everyone's question. "He is ill and won't be in for a few days. I'll be taking over for him till he comes back," the man said. "Oh wow… We are gonna have Mad Eye Moody as our teacher for a few days..." Ron quietly said as the group went to their usual seats.

The whole class was silent as they waited for Moody to start the lesson, "Alastor Moody. Ex-Auror, Ministry malcontent, and subbing in as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end. Any questions?" When Moody asked if anybody had questions, it was silent as everybody didn't know what to do or think of this man in front of them. "When it comes to the Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. But first who can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?" It was quiet for a few seconds until Hermione broke it, "Three sir." "And they're so named?" Moody asked. "Because they are unforgivable. The use of any one will-" "Earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban. Correct. Now the Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared! You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk Mr. Finnigan!" And with that everyone in the class turned to look at Seamus who whispered out, "Ah no way. The old codgger can see out of the back of his head." Moody hearing that turned quickly around and chucked the piece of chalk at Seamus making everyone duck, "I can hear across classrooms. Everyone turned back towards the front with more nervousness than before, well excepted Bakura and Marik who were truly appreciating Moody's personality. "So which curse should we see first? WEASLEY!" Moody shouted at Ron who was sitting in the front with Harry. "Yes," came the nervous reply from Ron. "Stand." Ron slowly stood up, "Give us a curse." "Well... My dad did tell me about one... The Imperius Curse." "Oh yeah, your father would know all about that. Gave the Ministry quite a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this will show you why," Moody said as he turned around and went to grab something. Moody grabs a spider from one of the jars. "Hello. What a little beauty." He first mumbles a spell that enlarges the size of the spider, about the size of his hand, then he mumbles something else and sends it flying around the class. "Don't worry. Completely harmless," he states as the whole class in unsettled. "But if she bites… she's lethal!" As Moody has it flying around from student to student, making everyone laugh but panic if the spider got near them, Draco laughed really loud. "What are you laughing at?" Moody then sends the spider right onto Draco's face making Draco panic like a girl and making everyone else laugh loudly. "Talented isn't she? What shall I have her do next? Jump out the window?" He sends the spider into the window. "Drown herself?" Moody hovers the spider over a bucket of water, it's wriggling, and then he slowly brought the spider back to his hand. "Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did you-know-whose bidding under the influence of the Imperious Curse. But here's the rub, how do we sort out the liars? Another… Another…" Some students began to raise their hands. "Come on come on. Longbottom is it? Up." Neville stood up nervously. "Professor Sprout tells me you have an aptitude for Herbology. Neville nodded his head, "There's the um… The Cruciatus Curse." "Correct! Correct! Come come. Particularly nasty. The Torture Curse," Moody said as he ushered Neville with him to where the spider is on the desk. "Crucio!" Moody growled loudly as he pointed his wand at the spider making the spider squeal in pain. This goes on for a few seconds, most of the students cringed at the sight, Neville being the most noticeable. Yugi, Ryou and Misaki couldn't even watch closing their eyes. Even Bakura and Marik, the two psychos, cringed and halved looked away. Hermione finally spoke up, "Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering him, stop it!" Moody stops and looks to Neville who is absolutely disturbed. Moody picks up the spider and takes it over to Hermione's desk, "Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgivable Curse Ms. Granger." Hermione shakes her head. "Then… Avada Kedavra!" Moody shouts as a green light hits the spider instantly killing it. "The Killing Curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he's sitting in this room," Moody says as he walks up to Harry's desk and proceeds to take a drink of whatever is in his flask.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Malfoy estate…

"So tell me Takashi, how did you lose track of your own son?" Lucius asked as he sipped on some high-end tea. "After my damn wife left me, she left me with the boy. He was useful at first for doing stuff around the house. But once he started complaining I began teaching him lessons by beating him for punishment. Felt good. I don't love him. I don't even like him. But he is my son, so have to teach him right. Around the summer after his eleventh birthday, I got heavily drunk with some friends, the next morning I woke up to find that filth in my house," Jonouchi Sr said as his rage slowly grew as he recalled that day. "I don't understand," Lucius said as he was trying to follow the story. "A damn Hogwarts letter was in the kitchen. For my little shit of a son. I was so enraged I beat him within an inch of his life. After that the boy tried to go to the muggle cops with that little bitch of a best friend, that Hinata girl, trying to report their abuse on me and the girl's mother. But what they didn't realize was that I used my magic to make the cops not believe them. And during the last few years the boy avoided me a lot, and finally him and that Hinata girl disappeared at the beginning of the summer. And that's that. I really didn't give a shit, thought he finally got jumped by some of the muggle gangs that hated him. But now that I know that he is at Hogwarts with that old bastard I am going to make him regret leaving…" And with that information stored in his brain Lucius just quietly sipped his tea starting to find a way to use the son to his advantage.

* * *

A week later on a Thursday night, Hogwarts

"Oh man I am so excited!" Katsuya made a little happy squeal as he and the others were working on their catch-up work in the library. "Well it is Halloween," Ryou said as he was finishing up a Herbology essay. "Also the Triwizard champions are being picked today," Misaki stated as Yugi and her were practicing their charms spells at another table. "Oh yeah. Who are you guys betting on getting picked as the champions?" Bakura asked as he and Marik were flinging magical paper airplanes across library. "I think Cedric is going to be the Hogwarts champion," Yugi said. "I am sure that that Krum guy from the Durmstrang School," Seto said as he was working on his potions work. "Oh yeah he super scary and tough looking," Malik said as he was doing Divination work with Katsuya. "Other than that, I can't think of anyone else who stands out..." Noa commented as he was finishing up some Arithmancy work. "Well we will find out tonight when they pick the champions," Seto said.

Later that night the group was heading down to the Great Hall for dinner. "You guys are in for a real treat," Fred said as the twins lead the rest into the Great Hall. "Yeah the decorations are bloody cool, ever got the ghosts floatin' around during dinner," George added. The students of Domino were in awe as they stepped into the Great Hall. It was lit by the usual candles, but the floating jack-o-laterns added a sort of happy glow to the room, with their varying facial expressions craved into them. The castle ghosts were floating around making conversations with the students who were happily eating the various Halloween treats. Goblets filled with a huge variety of candies, plates of carrot cake and pumpkin pie, cookies in the shape of wizards' hats, and cups filled with pumpkin juice.

"Oh wow! Look at this Noa, Yami! They have chocolates in the shape of frogs!" Katsuya exclaimed as he, Noa, and Yami were sitting at the Gryffindor house table. Yami picked up one of the frogs but it suddenly came to life and hopped away from him making Yami freak out like a girl, "What in the Ra was that?!" "Oh that's a chocolate frog, they are usually in a package with a collectible cards," Ron stated as he piled some roasted chicken onto his plate. "Yeah but the staff likes to hide them in the candy, it scares people who weren't expecting them," Fred said as he was eating some carrot cake.

"Oi, Bakura!" Marik turned to his white haired friend who was busy chomping down on a roasted lamb leg. "What?" was the muffled reply. "I say we leave early and undo the supports on Malfoy's bed but leave just enough to keep it standing, then we he goes to lay on it, it crumbles underneath him," Marik said. Bakura thought for a moment, "That's good but also let's put some hair dye in his shampoo, I was thinking of a nice pink color." Malik finally got interested in the plan, "Sounds good to me, you two work on the bed and I'll mess with the shampoo." And with a unanimous nod of the head the trio began plotting more about their prank on the unsuspecting blonde.

Yugi and Ryou were chatting and eating over at the Hufflepuff table when suddenly a ghost's head popped up through Yugi's food. "AHHH!" He exclaimed as he jumped back from the table. The ghost laughed as he floated above the table, "Oh sorry, but that was a good scare." Yugi exhaled and sat back down next to Ryou, "its fine just gave me a little heart attack." Cedric laughed as he clapped Yugi on the back, "Oh Nearly Headless Nick is harmless." Ryou looked up at the ghost with a fascinated look, "Why are you called Nearly Headless?" The ghost chuckled and thrown his head to the side showing how it was hanging onto him by a thread making both Yugi and Ryou cringe at the sight of the rough beheading job.

"Seto scowling at the carrot cake isn't going to change it into a different cake," Misaki teased Seto who at the moment was giving the slice of carrot cake in front of a Kaiba Death Glare. "Why carrot cake? The one cake I hate, and that's the only cake they have out tonight," Seto whined (though will deny furiously to the day that he dies). Luna was giggling at Seto's cute pout that he was sporting. Off to the other end of the table to already massive Seto Kaiba fangirl club was cooing over Seto's pout and dislike of carrot cake, even a few going as far as to write notes that "Seto hates carrot cake."

* * *

Once the feast was done, the candles were put out making the room's only light the glowing blue flame of the Goblet. The food was gone and the students were sitting on the table tops and chattering away. "Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions' selection," Dumbledore announced as all the students quieted down. Dumbledore approached the Goblet, it beautiful blue flame flickering larger. After a few seconds the blue flame changes to a bright red flame, a flame shot up and a slightly burnt piece of paper emerged and floated down to the ground. Dumbledore grabbed the paper, reading the name on it, "The Durmstrang champion is… Viktor Krum!" The Durmstrang boys cheer loudly. Bakura elbowed Marik in the side, "You owe me 20." Marik clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Damn, I totally thought it was going to Igor…" Another piece of paper emerged from the fire, "The champion from Beauxbatons… Fleur Delacour!" The Beauxbatons girl cheer on as Fleur follows Viktor into another room. The third paper emerges, "The Hogwarts champion… Cedric Diggory!" The Hogwarts students cheered loudly as Cedric disappeared into the other room where the other champions went.

"Excellent we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the Tri-wizard cup!" Dumbledore said and all the students and teachers began cheering and clapping, suddenly the Goblet's blue flame changed back to red and produced three pieces of paper. Dumbledore with a confused expression on his face snatched the three papers from the air and read the names, "Harry Potter?" Everyone began murmuring to themselves and turned around to look at Harry who had a look of shock on his face as he didn't get up right away. Dumbledore looked around the room again, "Harry Potter!" Hermione elbowed Harry in the side, "Go on Harry… Harry for goodness sake." While Harry slowly approached Dumbledore, Dumbledore read another name, "Seto Kaiba!" Everyone in the Domino group looked over to the Ravenclaw table where Seto actually showed true shock on his face, Misaki gently pushed him on the back to get him moving. As Seto walked up to Dumbledore the last name was called, "Yami Heiwajima!" "Oh no…" Yugi gasped as he looked over to Yami with a worried expression.

Once in the other room the three gave each other worried looks, Viktor, Fleur and Cedric gathered around the fireplace in the room and looked on confusingly at Harry, Seto, and Yami. After a minute angry and confused voices could be heard coming their way, Dumbledore was the first one to enter the room quickly approaching Harry, Seto, and Yami. "Did you three put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore growled out. "No sir," was the unanimous response from the three. "Did you ask one of the older sstudents to do it for you?" "No sir." "You absolutely sure?" "Yes sir," was the response from them. Madame Maxime angerly stepped forward, "Well of course they are lying." Surprisingly Moody was the one to come to their defense, "The hell they are! The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year, and new wziards!" The Durmstrang master Igor walked over to Moody, "You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye." Moody gave Igor a meancaing look, "It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember?" Dumbledore separated them and approached Crouch, "That doesn't help Alastor. Leave this to you Barty." Crouch turned to face Dumbledore, "The rules are absolute, the Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr. Potter, Mr. Kaiba, and Mr. Heiwajima have no choice, they are as of tonight… Tri-wizard champions…"

 **A/N: Welp a good place to end it. I hope the bit with Katsuya's dad answered some questions I may have made with my last chapter. And were any of you expecting the new champions for the Tri-wizard tournament! Haha well you knew Harry was one lol… And yes a bit of this chapter had lines/ scenes from the movie, WHICH I DO NOT OWN! Again because it was the best way to portray/describe the scenes. Anyways let me know what you think of this chapter with reviews! Thank you for reading 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well apparently my writing inspiration decided to hit me hard this weekend. So you lucky ducks get another chapter. I hope you like my additions of having Yami and Seto added to the Tri-wizard tournament. So as a little fun for you all, if anyone wants to suggest dragon ideas for the First Task that would be great for me and fun for you guys.**

 **This chapter might be a little angsty and mean at some points, but that's what I want. Not going to be all rainbows and sunshine for our lovely YuGiOh characters.**

 **P.S. Remember since Seto and Noa are running a company they have special privileges, though limited technology use. Ex. Laptop, more specifically email.**

 **So off we go into another chapter of Crossing of Magics! Please leave reviews 3 Thank you**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YuGiOh, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I DO NOT OWN DURARARA LAST NAMES**

 **WARNINGS: AU story, Yaoi (malexmale), OC, probably terrible writing**

 **Main Pairings: SxJ, BxR, YxY, MxM OCxNoa**

When Seto entered the Ravenclaw common room, Misaki and Luna were the only ones waiting there for him. "Seto! Are you ok?" Misaki asked as he walked up to them. "Yeah, what did the teachers and Mr. Crouch say?" Luna asked. Seto sighed out and looked down at the ground, "Mr. Crouch said that the Goblet is like a magical contract… So Harry, Yami and I have to participate in the tournament." "Oh god…" Misaki murmured as Luna placed a hand on Seto's shoulder. "I think I am going to go email Mokuba now, I just… I just need to tell him," Seto said as he headed up to his dorm room. He was sharing a room with three other boys, they got along ok, though Seto never really tried to be their friend. Once he started becoming the talk of the school with his natural dueling ability, the other two boys starting sucking up to him, trying to be his friend and whatnot. As Seto entered the room the two boys were chatting on one of their beds, they turned and gave Seto dirty looks. "Proud of yourself?" the shorter of the two, named Jeffery said. "So tell us how the bloody hell did you pull it off?" the taller of the two, named Cyrus asked in a disgusted tone. Seto put up his walls and became the old Kaiba, completely ignoring them he sat down on his bed and pull out his laptop. "Hey didn't you hear us? We asked you a question," Jeffery said. "Yeah you bloody cheat!" Cyrus shouted as he walked up to Seto's bed. Seto losing his composure angrily turned to face Cyrus, "Don't you ever call me a cheat!" Seto stood up and towered over the other boy, "I only ever cheated once in my life, and I've hated myself for making that decision ever since! Because of my decision I've suffered for most of my life! But I would do it all over again for Mokuba! I've never cheated since, including now… So don't call me a cheat…" Seto said as he sat back down on his bed pulling the laptop onto his lap, ignoring the boy that was stunned by Seto's words. Firing up his email Seto began writing to Mokuba.

" _Hey Mokie… I am glad you've been good while I am gone. I am so proud of you, helping running the company. So is Noa, but I'll let him tell you himself. I got something to tell you… I've been chosen as a Tri-wizard champion. So has Yami and our new friend Harry Potter. It seems to me that someone who is against us made this happen. I would be lying in saying that it'll be a fun tournament, but in all honesty it will be dangerous for us. We can't get out of it, the Goblet that chose us is like a magical contract binding us to participate in the tournament… and because it's my first year of magic there is a high chance of losing. I would be ready to give up my life, but I am not ready to give YOU up. And I am just so confused Mokuba. I feel like a mess and only you get to see me like that. The other ones just know me as the cold-hearted teenage CEO that always stays calm and collect in every situation. But I have to admit when I heard my name being called, my mind froze. It feels like I am back at the orphanage at that chess table with Gozaburo on the other side towering over me. Except this time I don't have you by my side cheering me on. I'll be alone in this battle Mokie, and I am not sure if I'll make it out completely intact. Just know that I love you and I miss you every minute. Be good and stay safe._

 _Love Seto "_

* * *

In the Gryffindor common another scene was playing out

As Harry and Yami entered the common room, Katsuya, Noa, and Hermione were waiting for them. "Yami! Harry! What happened?!' Katsuya exclaimed as he ran up to them. "I don't know Katsuya, all I know is that we are now part of the tournament," Yami said. "So they are making you participate?!" Hermione asked. Harry nodded his head, "Yes, I am going to head up guys. See you up there." Hermione decided to follow Harry's lead and they headed to their dorm rooms leaving Katsuya, Yami and Noa in the common room. "Why did you guys enter?" Noa asked confused as to why Seto and Yami would want to participate in the tournament. "We didn't, it seems that someone is working against us. I am suspecting foul play here," Yami said. "Oh hell… Can't we ever get a break… It seems that there is always another enemy to fight," Katsuya growled out. "Can't change it now. What we have to focus on now is how to make sure you guys are prepared for the tournament," Noa said as he look over to the others worriedly. "That's right, technically you and Seto are at the level of a second year," Katsuya gasped out. "I know… But it's getting late we can worry about it tomorrow. Let's just rest tonight," Yami said. Katsuya and Noa nodded in agreement and the three headed up to their room. Katsuya opened the door hearing Ron hiss out, "Piss off," at Harry. Sensing something was up the three just murmured out some quick "Goodnights" and off to bed for them.

* * *

The next morning's air was stained with tension. And all this tension was focused on Harry, Seto, and Yami. Other students were throwing insults and names in their direction. Luckily most of their close friends, besides Ron, stuck by their sides. And by the time they reached their afternoon double block Potions class, their energy was drained.

As Seto and Katsuya got to their work table Katsuya finally get to talk to Seto alone. Elbowing Seto in the side Katsuya spoke, "Hey Seto are you ok?" Turning his head to look at the blonde "puppy" Seto gave Katsuya a little pat on the head, "I will be ok. Just not right now." While Seto was looking the other way he felt a pair of arm wrap around his waist, "Well don't try to tough it out yourself, ok moneybags?" Seto had to give a warm smile at Katsuya's words, "Thanks puppy."

"Today class you will be brewing poison antidote, the ingredients and instructions can be found in your textbook," Snape began the class. "Want to do the brewing today Katsuya?" Seto asked. "Hell yeah! If you don't mind being my ingredient fetcher," Katsuya beamed happily as he very rarely gets to do the potion brewing. "Ok then, I'll go get the ingredients while you start up the fire for the potion," Seto said as he began plucking the needed ingredients out from the sleeves and cabinets under their work table.

"You think Seto and Yami are doing ok?" Misaki asked worriedly as she watched Noa grab the ingredients for their potion. "I think once the news sets in that they'll be back to their old selves. This is basically a dueling tournament and knowing those two they will get their competitive spirits going. So to answer your question, yes I think they will be ok soon," Noa said as he looked at the jar of "Newts' eye." Misaki leaned in to get a closer look at the jar and she stuck her tongue out in disgust, "Gross, glad I let you handle the ingredients." Noa gave a small laugh then kissed his pointer finger and then pressed said finger against Misaki's lips pushing her away from him slightly, "Ok you, out of my work space unless you want Newt eye all over you." And in turn to this comment, Misaki blushed and backed away from Noa eyeing the jar in his hand warily.

Bakura was stirring his and Yami's potion while thinking back onto their first Divination class. "You know pharaoh I wonder if your fortune I read back in our first Divination class has anything to do with you and the priest getting chosen for this death tournament?" Bakura asked with a hint of concern in his voice, in his mind only he and Marik are the only ones allowed to mess with the baka pharaoh and the baka priest. "You mean the bad omen you saw in the damn tea leaves? And don't call it a death tournament…" Yami raised an eyebrow at the albino thief. Bakura just nodded his head as he added a pinch of vampire bat's wing. Yami crossed his arms and gave the thief's words some thought. "You might be right, at least that something is playing against us, and I don't like it. Espeically when we don't know the full details of this Tri-Wizard tournament," Yami said narrowing his eyes at the nearest wall. "It seems we may have a new enemy on our hands oh mighty pharaoh," Bakura stated as he finished up their potion.

* * *

After Potions Katsuya, Misaki, Harry, and Hermione left the group to go speak with Professor Porter, aka Sirius. Sirius was looking over some student's essays, so he barely noticed when the group of four walked in. "You actually grade our stuff?" Katsuya teased as they walked up to his desk. "Yes I do you little punk… And Harry how are you doing?" Sirius asked putting down the documents giving his full attention to the group. "I'll be fine, it's just so shocking since I didn't put my name in the Goblet," Harry said as he sat in the chair next to Sirius's desk. "I know you didn't Harry… Someone is against us; the Deatheaters at the world cup and yours, Seto's, and Yami's names rising from the Goblet, these are not just coincidences. Hogwarts isn't safe anymore," Sirius stated with a very serious expression and tone. "What are you saying?" Hermione asked. "I'm saying the devils are inside the walls. Igor Karkaroff, he was a deatheater. And no one, NO ONE stops being a deatheater. Then there's Barty Crouch, heart of stone, sent his OWN son to Azkaban," Sirius said. "Do you think one of them put our names into the Goblet?" Harry asked. "I haven't a clue who put your names in the Goblet, but whoever did it is no friend to you all. People die in this tournament…" Sirius said showing great concern on his face. "I don't think we're ready for this Sirius," Harry said looking down towards the ground. "You don't have a choice," Sirius said. "We'll just have to take this one step at a time," Misaki spoke up. "Misaki's right, the best thing to do right now is not panic. Prepare yourselves. Bone-up on your spells and magical skills. And don't doubt yourself Harry. You have the blood of James and Lily Potter running in your veins. And I know that you'll do fantastic," Sirius said warmly as he gave Harry a hug. "I won't let you down Sirius… Mom, Dad," Harry said as he hugged Sirius back.

* * *

The next morning on Saturday, the Hogwarts veterans: Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George decided that everyone in their group needed to relieve some stress so they planned to introduce the Domino group to Hogsmeade.

Everyone met in the Great Hall, all dressed warm since it was November in England. And on the way to Hogsmeade the group discussed on some places they wanted to check-out/visit while they were there. "You three should totally come check out Zonko's Joke shop with us," Fred suggested to Marik, Bakura, and Mailk. "Yeah they have all sorts of magical items that are very effective at pranking people," George added. "Hmmm we do need some more stuff to prank Malfoy with, though hearing him scream after his morning shower made my morning brighter," Marik said as he gave his boyfriend, Malik, a look of praise. "No thanks necessary, seeing his trashy platinum blonde dye changed over into pink was worth it," Malik said as he soaked in all the other's praise.

"Ooo Yugi we should check out that sweets shop Hermione mentioned," Ryou happily suggested as he began to think of all the cream puffs he could buy. "Sounds good to me, I need some chocolate. I have been chocolate deprived for long enough," Yugi said in delight thinking about all the chocolate he could buy. "Yami are you coming too?" Yugi asked turning to his boyfriend. "Yes, I can't wait to grab some marshmallows," Yami happily sighed as he thought about the yummy gooiness that is marshmallow. "Mind if I tag along with you guys?" Harry asked. "Oh sure sounds great! Besides we'll probably need a guide to help us get around," Ryou said.

"So Hermione where are you going again?" Misaki asked. "Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, I am meeting someone there," Hermione said with a slight blush on her face. "Oh cool! They have good tea there?" Misaki asked. "Yes, what about you four?" Hermione asked Misaki, Katsuya, Seto, and Noa. "Well we couldn't decide on something so we opted to just walk around and see more of the shops," Seto said as he began working on his plan dubbed, 'OPERATION GET KATSUYA SOME FLOWERS WITHOUT OFFENDING HIM.'

* * *

Once the group stepped out of the train station and laid their eyes on Hogsmeade they were enchanted. Since they are used to more concrete and tall buildings towering over them, the charming site before them was new. There was a layer of frost covering the thatched roofs of the cottages, showing how cold it was even for fall time. It was very picturesque with the quiet hustle and bustle of Hogwarts students, staff and the village people going from building to building. After they all got a good look at Hogsmeade the group spilt up into smaller ones and went to the shops and places they wanted to visit.

Katsuya, Seto, Misaki, and Noa were strolling down the main street to look at the different shops. They first stopped into Gladrags Wizardwear. "OH Kat look at these socks!" Misaki called out from over by the socks. Walking over to her Katsuya took a look at the socks she was pointing to, "What? These socks scream when they get too smelly?! Seto! Noa! Come check this out!" Katsuya called out to the Kaiba brother who were looking at some ties. As Noa was checking out the screaming socks he thought of Mokuba, "Hey Seto maybe we should get these for Mokuba? It would be a good payback for the time he set up that elaborate thing to fling pie at us last April Fools day." At this, Seto was laughing loudly remembering that day fondly, "Yeah we should, little punk deserves it, also he needs to learn to clean his socks."

After the clothing store Misaki and Noa went to go find a shop that sells some school supplies while Seto dragged Katsuya off to go find flowers for sell. "So what are we looking for again Seto?" Katsuya asked as Seto kept ahold of his wrist. "For me to know and for you to find out, now I thought I seen a flower store up the street more," Seto said mumbling the last part to himself. Katsuya only hearing flower store perked up, "Hey what about that Herbology shop we seen the sign for earlier?" Seto nodded his head, "Ok which way is it?" Katsuya pointed to the left and up a bit with his free hand, "That way." And with that Seto followed the blonde's pointing and after a few minutes they found the Herbology shop. Once inside Katsuya got distracted by some odd looking plants, and Seto went on the hunt for some flowers for Katsuya. After a few minutes searching he found the perfect one, a lily with a violet color for the middle and with white on the outer edges of the petals. Carefully sneaking around Katsuya who was now looking over some odd looking water plants, Seto went up to the cashier and paid for the single flower. Hiding the flower Seto walked up to Katsuya, "All done Katsuya, we can go now." Nodding his head Katsuya lead the way outside, "Oh it got colder, lemme put my scarf on." As Katsuya did that Seto stealthily moved Katsuya's hair out of the way and placed the lily behind Katsuya's ear. Finally noticing something new was on his head Katsuya turned to face Seto raising an eyebrow at him, "Is there something in my hair Seto?" Seto had to blush of course at the cute confused puppy look that Katsuya was giving him, "Yes, it's a little present I bought you just now." Katsuya turned to the shop window seeing his reflection, now it was Katsuya's turn to blush as he look at the beautiful purple lily in his hair. After looking at himself a second longer Katsuya turned back to Seto, "So why a flower?" "Well I just always wonder what you would look like with a flower behind you ear," Seto said as he scratched behind his ear. Blushing even more Katsuya looked away, "So, is it what you thought it would look like?" "Nope… It looks better, you look better," Seto replied in a whisper turning away from Katsuya. And with that Seto felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, "Thanks Seto." "You're welcome Katsuya," Seto said with a small but warm smile.

 **A/N: Well I decided to leave it off with a bit of Katsuya and Seto fluff 3 Also my most recent aesthetic is Katsuya/Joey with flowers in his hair *^* so cute! Anyways next chapter will be a direct continuation of this chapter, starting off with Misaki's and Noa's time together. Also gotta love Seto and Katsuya being awkward ducks around each other. So please leave some reviews for this chapter, thank you :D And remember leave some ideas of what kind of dragons Seto and Yami should face in the First Triwizard Task.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for reading my last chapter, I wanted some fluff between Katsuya and Seto 3 Now this chapter will involve Misaki and Noa, since I've noticed that I don't have much interaction between the two by themselves. Also it'll be a chance for you guys to get to know Misaki my OC :D So please be gentle with this chapter :3**

 **So off we go into another chapter of Crossing of Magics! Please leave reviews 3 Thank you**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YuGiOh, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I DO NOT OWN DURARARA LAST NAMES**

 **WARNINGS: AU story, Yaoi (malexmale), OC, probably terrible writing**

 **Main Pairings: SxJ, BxR, YxY, MxM OCxNoa**

After the clothing store, Misaki and Noa went in search for a school supplies store while Seto dragged Katsuya off somewhere. "So what are you exactly looking for?" Noa asked as he walked side by side with Misaki. "I need a new quill," Misaki said as she looked at the store signs. "Ok, I think I saw a sign for a quill shop," Noa said as pointed in the direction he saw the sign. "Ok lead the way then," Misaki said. Noa took ahold of Misaki's hand as he led them down the street towards the quill shop, also making Misaki blush heavily. Once they got to quill shop Misaki went in search for the quill she wants. While Misaki was looking over by the swan feather quills, Noa was walking around looking for a fluffy feather quills. Once he found the perfect quill for the idea he had in mind, he snuck over to Misaki and started lightly touching her cheek with it. After a few seconds she began giggling, "Noa! What are you doing?" "Messing around, and I like your smile and laugh," Noa said as he kept touching her face with the quill feather. After thirty seconds or so of Noa tickling Misaki's face with the feather he put it back. He came back and started looking at the quills with Misaki, "Ok seriously speaking what kind of quill feather are you looking for?" "I don't know honestly I wasn't expecting this many different types of quills," Misaki said as he was looking at a peacock feather quill. Noa looked around and found pure black raven feather quills, he picks one and up and twists it around in the light of the store. The light made it shine with a hint if blue in the coloring. After a few more seconds of inspection Noa tapped Misaki on the shoulder making her turn towards him, "I think you should get this quill." Misaki looked at Noa in the face then moved her eyes to the quill he was holding out to her. She took it gently from his hand then started inspected it herself, "Ok so what's your reasoning for me to get this particular quill?" Noa without really thinking about what he saying blurted out, e "Because it is beautiful like you." After a few seconds of his words sinking in between them they both began to blush heavily. "I-I-I am so sorr-" Noa began to stutter as tried apologizing to Misaki for his blurted out comment. Misaki just leaned up standing on the tips of her toes and gave Noa a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, and no need to say sorry." This act from Misaki left Noa stunned of course, leaving her time to take the raven feather quill up to the cashier and pay for it.

Once Noa recovered he waited for Misaki by the door, hands in his pockets and unsure of what to do now. It was obvious to him now that Misaki must have some sort of feelings for him, but how deep did they go is the question. As Noa was pondering these thoughts Misaki finished paying and walked up to Noa, "Ok all done. Where do you want to go next?" Noa broke from his earlier thoughts and began thinking of someplace for them to go. "Hmmm how about that tea shop Hermione mentioned earlier? I could do with a good cup right now," Noa suggested. "Ok sounds good to me, I wonder if they have any sort of green tea there," Misaki said as opened the shop door for her and they exited the shop. Noa turned to Misaki, and rubbed the back of his head, "Uh Misaki could I- Well could I hold your hand again?" Misaki of course blushed at this, "Yes that's fine." Noa smiled brightly and took her hand in his and then they proceeded to head for the tea shop. Once they made it to the shop Noa lead Misaki inside, the waitress there lead them to one of the few open tables in the back. Once they sat down the two took a look around the shop, taking in the decorations and the people in the shop. "Hey Noa isn't that Hermione over there?" Misaki whispered as she pointed over towards the other side of the shop. Looking over to where Misaki was pointing Noa took a good look, "Yeah, and I believe she is sitting with that Krum guy." "Krum? Isn't that the Durmstrang champion?" Misaki asked as she looked over to Hermione again. "Yeah he is, but we should let them be, it looks like they don't want to be disturbed," Noa said as he took one last glance and turned to the menu on the table. "Of course… Anyways what kinds of teas do they have?" Misaki said as she picked up her menu. "Hmmm they have lots of varieties even some more odd wizarding world flavors…" Noa said as he cringed at some of the odd flavored ones. After a few seconds of looking, Misaki finally found what she was looking for, "Ah ha! Here we go, I found the green teas, and man they have quite a few varieties. I think I am going to go for the lemongrass and spearmint flavor." Noa nodded his head, "I think I am going to go for the class green tea flavor. And so you know I am paying for this." Misaki placed her menu down on the table, "Ok, fine by me." By the time Noa sat his menu down the waitress came back over and they ordered their drinks. Once she was gone, Noa decided to ask some burning questions he's had since they found Misaki and Katsuya at Hogwarts.

"Misaki would you mind explaining to me somethings for me?" Noa asked watching her face for any reactions. "Uh sure, what things do you want to ask?" Misaki asked. "Well I wanted to ask about your home life back in Domino…" Noa said carefully watching for certain reactions from Misaki, knowing to watch for signs that he went too far. Misaki got a sad look on her, looking down at the table she began pondering if she wanted to talk about it. "Here are your teas!" The waitress said breaking Misaki from her intense thinking, "Oh thank you." The waitress gave them smile and went on her way to help other customers. Misaki looked down at her tea, not really seeing it but seeing past it. "You know you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just wondering… I mean it's been on my mind ever since you and Katsuya told us about it back on our first night at Hogwarts. I've actually been worried about you…" Noa said as he looked down at his tea as well. Misaki was shocked by his confession of his worry for her, she looked at him, looking at the details of his body language and facial expression.

"My dad died when I was young. A car crash… He was picking me up from my ballet lesson one night, a drunk driver hit us in a head on collision. Since I was in the back seat I survived but with some injuries, a broken wrist and a sprained collarbone," Misaki began her story making Noa jolt his head up in shock, not expecting her to fully explain everything. "At first my mom, was somewhat glad I survived, thanking God that her daughter at least survived. Two months went by, the funeral done with, my wrist and collarbone healed, we had to move to a smaller apartment. My mom didn't make enough to keep up with the rent on our place. So that when we moved into the apartment building Katsuya and his dad were living in. After a week of us living there I knew everything changed between me and my mom. She began to hate me… Blaming dad's death on me. At first it was only verbal abuse, yelling at me all the time, awful names. But after a few more weeks I made a mistake with one of my chores. I didn't clean the kitchen correctly and that was my first beating, a couple of slaps to the face, but I was still young so it hurt and was scary. Once she was done and left the building I ran up to the rooftop to go hide from her and that's when I met Katsuya. He was up there already, sitting in a corner, knees to his chest, head tucked, I could tell he's been crying for a while already. He heard me slammed the door that lead to the rooftop, looking up at me with tears in his eyes he said, 'She finally hit ya?' I was shocked he said that, seeing my shock he explained further, 'I live in the apartment right next to yours, I been hearing her yelling at you every single day. So seeing you up here with the bruises on your face I knew she finally hit ya. My dad hits me too. Been doing it for a few months now ever since mom and my sis left us.' And that's when we became friends, over our parents hitting us. A few years went by, our parents completely ignoring us, then one night I was in my apartment doing chores, I heard the door slam open and saw Katsuya get thrown onto the living room floor. Then Katsuya's dad and my mom walked in, both were pissed beyond belief. I barely remember happened after that, just a few bits and pieces of screaming and Katsuya's dad fists. That beating was the worse pain I've ever had in my life. It was when me and Katsuya were eleven. And ever since I lived in a constant state of abuse and fear. Until that morning Dumbledore got us out." Misaki finished not realizing that tears were falling from her eyes.

Noa was stunned by her story, after a few seconds of recovery he regained control he picked up one of the napkins and leaned over the table and wiped the tears from her face. Misaki blushed heavily and look up at Noa whose face was close to hers. "I understand the feelings you're going through. Though my abuse wasn't as long since I got into a coma," Noa said as he was gently cleaning Misaki's face of tears. "Abuse?" Was the only thing Misaki could word out as she was shocked by what Noa said. "Yeah, Gozaburo was never a good man. He only thought of me as the heir to his company, not his son. Training me as soon as I could speak, I learned to read and write at an early age and after that the heavy training began. Every day was filled with math, science, reading and martial arts lessons. And if I didn't do perfect in all the subjects I was punished with physical abuse. Gozaburo especially liked using a riding crop. But I was young, I thought that since he was my father that I have to obey him. Most people would say that going into a coma is a horrible thing, but to me it was my savior basically. And when I woke up to find Seto and Mokuba living in the mansion with no Gozaburo around I was overjoyed. No more pain. No more fear. No more of my old life." Noa finished that part of the story but his tone said that there was a bit more.

Taking a few sips from his tea he started the second part of the story, "And when I saw you for the first time, I couldn't help but be interested in you. But now I feel like a bloody idiot for not noticing the signs of abuse on you… I could of helped you…" By this point Misaki could tell that Noa was getting upset quickly, so she placed her hands on his and looked him in the face. "It's alright Noa, everything worked out in the end. Please don't work yourself up over this…. Let's go outside and finish our tea out there." Noa looked at her and took a breath, "Yeah… Sounds like a good idea. I really could use some fresh air right about now." So with that Noa paid for their drinks and lead Misaki outside. Noticing her scarf undone he handed her his tea and fixed it, wrapping it gently around her neck making sure it covers her efficiently. Blushing Misaki silently waited for him to get done fussing over her scarf. "Ok all done, now you 're more protected from the cold outside," Noa said as he took back his tea. His hand was touching her as he grabbed the cup, thinking, or not thinking really, he pulled Misaki closer to him and grabbed her chin with his free hand and leant down to kiss her on the lips. Misaki who at the time was not really prepared for this blushed heavily, at first with shocked wide eyes, then as the kiss went on her eyes fluttered closed. What felt like minutes long to them was in actuality was about 30 seconds long, Noa pulled away slowly, hand still on Misaki's chin and watching her face. Misaki still had her eyes close storing the kiss away in her memory, and once she opened her eyes she looked Noa in the eyes. "I-I-that was- I just-" was all Misaki could say, no single thought coming out. Noa who was slightly blushing looked away from Misaki, "I am sorry. It's just I been wanting to do that ever since I first seen you." "Oh no! I mean its fine. Completely fine actually. And to honest with you, I've always wanted to kiss you as well… I just didn't think you liked me in that way." And with their confessions out in the open they stood there for a few seconds and then suddenly started laughing out loud. "Oh god! I was worried about you not liking me in that way, how silly I've could of confessed a lot earlier…" Misaki just shook her head as she laughed, "God, looking back on it, we do seem a bit silly dancing around each other, afraid of the rejection." Once they finished laughing over the situation the air between them turned awkward, "So what now?" Misaki asked as she looked up at Noa. "Well I was hoping that you maybe, if you want of course, to be my girlfriend?" Noa looked down at Misaki biting his lip in a nervous fashion. Again for probably the millionth time that day Misaki blushed but gave Noa a bright wide smile, "I would to be your girlfriend." Noa in turn gave her a bright smile as well taking her hand and interlocking his fingers with hers. "Well off we go to that sweets shop because I want to spoil my girlfriend with some chocolate," he teased as he lead them down the street towards the sweets shop. Both smiling happily as they finally having confessed to each other and finally living their day dream of being in a relationship with each other.

 **A/N: Yeah sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Also sorry about springing that angst and sadness on ya D: I wasn't expecting it myself, I started out with the cute fluff scene in the quill shop then as I kept writing I just began writing the angst scene with their abusive backgrounds. But anyways I hope that maybe you got to know Misaki and Noa a bit better. Well Noa in the sense of how I wanted to write him anyways. Anyways trying to find a ship name for them but so far a friend of mine on Tumblr suggested Nosaki which sounds cute and sweet to me. But if anyone has other suggestions I am open for that too! :D Anyways please be gentle with this chapter /).(\ Leave reviews please 3 and thank you for reading. Next chapter we are finally in the First Task of the tournament.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well I am happy that last chapter did ok :3 So I'll make this short, this chapter is the First Task… YAY DRAGONS! :D I won't be doing Harry's fight with the Horntail because if you read the book or watched the movie or both of those you already know what happens with him. So it'll be mostly Seto's and Yami's fights with their dragons. Also a bits or other things I wanted to add that relates to this topic.**

 **Also I want to personally thank GoldernBugPrime for helping me with the fight scenes for this chapter. So thank you man! You rock :D Let me know how they turned out for you!**

 **So off we go into another chapter of Crossing of Magics! Please leave reviews 3 Thank you**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YuGiOh, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, I DO NOT OWN DURARARA LAST NAMES**

 **WARNINGS: AU story, Yaoi (malexmale), OC, probably terrible writing**

 **Main Pairings: SxJ, BxR, YxY, MxM OCxNoa**

When Harry told the others that Dragons were the first task, Seto and Yami spent all their time figuring out some sort of strategy. Katsuya, Misaki, and Noa helped Seto with his plan of action while Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik helped Yami with his. Ron was avoiding the group at all costs, pissing them off royally, especially Katsuya and Yami who considered friendship very important and they didn't like how Ron was treating Harry.

It was morning on the day of the First Task, and everyone in their group were expressing their worries and thoughts about what will happen later that day. Yugi was especially worried about Yami since they still didn't have a complete plan of action. "You know Yugi you should have a talk with Yami before the First Task, he seems a bit out of it," Ryou said as he looked over at the Gryffindor table, watching as Yami slowly picked at his breakfast. "I was planning on it…" Yugi said as he gave a look of concern over to his boyfriend.

"Did Seto get to talk to Mokuba today?" Katsuya asked Noa as they ate their breakfast. "Yeah, it helped him slightly, Mokuba was very bright and confident in Seto. So in put Seto into his dueling mode, though I would suggest you talk with him before the task today. He wanted to before breakfast but the call with Mokuba took longer than expected," Noa said as he finished up his plate of food. "Ok I will, I was hoping to do that anyway was just concerned that Seto was in a zone and didn't want to be disturbed," Katsuya said as he stuffed his face with more scrambled eggs.

After the breakfast Yugi met up with Yami and decided to walk along the lake's shoreline. After a few minutes of walking in silence Yugi finally spoke up, "Yami, are you ok?" Yami broke from whatever thoughts he was having and turned to his small boyfriend taking him by the hand, "Just thinking aibou. I am worried about how we got entered into the tournament." Yugi looked up to Yami with a look of confusion, "What do you mean?" "Back when we had our first divination class Bakura read my tea leaves and said that whatever my fortune is that it is evil. And Seto might be involved in it as well," Yami said as he squeezed Yugi's hand in thought. "Oh Yami that's not good… So you think that that fortune was talking about you two being entered into the tournament?" Yugi asked. "Yes, me and Bakura believe that, nothing else has come up yet to prove us wrong. The question is who wanted us in this tournament? And why?" Yugi looked ahead thinking of what Yami was telling him, "Yes, but right now you need to be focusing on your dragon…" Yami looked up to where the arena was set up on the mountain side, "I have been and I might have something up my sleeve but I need to work out some kinks… But you're right now is not the time to be focusing on my fortune." Yugi stopped walking in turn making Yami stop as well with Yami giving him a questioning look. Yugi didn't say anything just leaned up and kissed Yami on the lips, pouring all the worried emotions running through the kiss. Once Yugi pulled away Yami looked down in surprised at his aibou, usually Yugi wasn't one for kissing in a public area, even though no one was around it was still considered public. Knowing this Yami knew that Yugi must be really worried and wanted to show him some support, so Yami returned the favor by scooping up Yugi into a loving embrace. They stayed like that for quite a bit of time.

* * *

In another part of the castle, more towards the gardens, Katsuya and Seto were having a talk as well. "I am glad you got to talk to Mokuba this morning, you needed it," Katsuya said as Seto and him walked side by side, shoulders touching. "Yes, he was very excited for me actually. He had an overwhelming amount of confidence in me. And he also demanded that I at least email him tonight to discuss how it went… I don't think he understands how serious this is," Seto said. "I think he does know how serious it is, and how serious you get. I think he was being your rock for once, acting like the older brother for once. Sounds like he wanted you to stay out of your head and act like the Seto Kaiba we all know. The one that is a genius at all things, the one that can calculate strategies on the fly, and the one that has an ego that is bigger than his blimp. And the one that Mokuba has looked up to since the day he was born. And the one I have come to respect highly because of all your talents," Katsuya concluded as he stood in front of Seto making him stop. Katsuya left out the thought, _'And the one I have come to care for deeply.'_ Seto was very shocked at Katsuya's little speech. After some thought Seto starting believing in Katsuya's words, he was right, Mokuba was acting like his rock. Usually it was the other way around, not this time. And that thought made Seto smile warmly. "You know when you do smile it's very beautiful Seto," Katsuya said breaking Seto from his thoughts and again shocking the hell out of Seto. Looking down at Katsuya taking in the details in his face. He always liked the honey brown color Katsuya's eyes, they fit Katsuya's personality. Bright. Happy. And sweet. Katsuya was also taking in the details of Seto's face, he also enjoyed the color of Seto's eyes, those azure eyes so focused on whatever they looked at. Those eyes always pulled Katsuya into their depths, making him wonder what was behind them. What they didn't realize as there gazed into each other's eyes that their faces inched closer together where they were only a centimeter apart. Seto finally noticed this and decided to let his body move without overthinking the actions, and gently grabbed Katsuya by the chin and tilted his head up as Seto softly kissed Katsuya's lips. This took Katsuya completely by surprise and his eyes started off wide but as Seto deepened the kiss they fluttered closed. They shared the kissed for about a minute before Seto pulled away so they could get some air into their lungs. This left them both blushing furiously and left their minds blank with words to say. Katsuya couldn't think of anything to say so he just grabbed Seto by the hands and looked up at him. Seto finally gained some thoughts back and spoke, "I hope you guessed by that that I have strong feelings for you Katsuya. I have for a long while actually. When I first seen you I immediately got interested in you. And over time I grew strong feelings for you, and when I heard you disappeared it felt like my heart broke. I was very worried about you, I used my resources to look for you but it was like you didn't exist anymore. And when I seen you on the first night we arrived here, I was so overjoyed. But I didn't know how you felt about me so I tried-" Seto was cut off by Katsuya placing a finger on his lips. "I have the same feelings for you, always have, ever since I first seen you," Katsuya said as he planted a quick kiss on Seto's lips. "But right now isn't the time to be discussing this…" Katsuya said as he gave Seto's hands a squeeze. "But what if something happens during the First Task?" Seto asked. Katsuya looked him in the eyes giving him a big puppy like grin, "Well how about this big guy, since I know you'll do amazing, when you get the First task over with we can discuss about our feelings more in depth." Seto looked at Katsuya for a moment before smirking, "I'll hold you to that puppy." Katsuya laughed warmly as he took Seto by the hand and lead him back to the castle.

* * *

Soon it was time for the First Task to begin, the arena was filling quickly, people cheering and others taking bets. Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Noa, Misaki, and Katsuya were making their way up the pathway to the arena when Ron and a few other Gryffindors brushed by them, Ron giving Katsuya a shoulder check. "Hey man what the hell is your problem?" Katsuya shouted making Ron stop and turn around. Ron just glared at Katsuya which got on his nerves, "Are you still that mad at Harry?! He didn't enter into this tournament, in fact neither did Yami and Seto. And if your thick head could see past him getting chosen and actually see what is happening, you would noticed that out of everyone here that Harry needs your support the most," Katsuya yelled getting closer to Ron. "Oh why the bloody hell would he care about since he got the lot of you now! He left me behind, being great and-" Ron was cut off by Katsuya punching him in the face. "Stop acting like a hurt little girl and start acting like his best friend, which you still are even though you been acting like a bloody bitch," Katsuya said as he grouped back with his friends and finished their journey to the arena, leaving Ron to hold the side of his face and clear his mind to think over Katsuya's words.

Inside the tent there was a different kind of tension, with the champions getting ready for the fight with their dragons. While Harry was pacing by himself, Seto and Yami were going over their gear. Seto was checking over the wrist guards when he spoke, "So Yami have you figured out your strategy?" Yami looking up from checking his knee guards, "Mostly, but I am not sure how it will go over…" Sensing Yami's unusual low confidence Seto decided to cheer him up in his own way, snorting Seto crossed his arms, "Not spouting of "Heart of the Cards?" Yami raised an eyebrow at first but after a few seconds Yami just laughed quietly, "Thank you Seto." "Don't go telling the other I gotten soft on you," Seto snorted as a sudden flash of light fills the tent. "Young love! Ohhh how… stirring. If everything goes unfortunately today you might make front page," Rita Skeeter, the reporter from the Daily Profit, approached Harry and Hermione. Before Seto or Yami could help out Viktor Krum walked towards them facing Rita, "You have no business here. This tent is for champions and friends." Rita looking put off did a little huff, "No matter. We've got what we wanted." She turns around and leaves and then Dumbledore, Crouch, and the two other headmasters enter. "Good day champions. Gather round please. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived. The moment only six of you can fully appreciate," Dumbledore said as the champions gather around him in a circle. Finally noticing that Hermione was there too Dumbledore turned his head towards here, "What are you doing here Miss Granger?" Hermione gasped, "Oh um… Sorry I'll just go." And with that Hermione left the tent. "Barty. The bag." Dumbledore said. Nodding his head Crouch held a bag in his hands, "Champions, in a circle around me. Miss Delacour, and Mr. Heiwajima over here, Mr. Krum and Potter over here. And Mr. Diggory and Mr. Kaiba over here." Once Crouch had the champions where he wanted he held up a bag to Fleur, "Right. Miss Delacour if you will…" Fleur reaches in and takes out a little green dragon. "The Welsh Green. Mr. Krum…" Krum reaches in the bag and pulls out another dragon. "The Ukrainian Ironbelly. Mr. Diggory…" Cedric reaches in a grabs one as well. "The Swedish Short-Snout. Mr. Kaiba…" Seto looked at the bad a second then stuck his hand in feeling the very much alive dragons squirming around in there, pulling a dark scaled dragon that seem to have a bit of aggression. After a few seconds of puffing smoke the dragon actually settled on Seto's arm, laying down and resting. Crouch gave the scene a moment's pause since that dragon usually is aggressive, "The Hebridean Black… Mr. Heiwajima…" Yami did the same as Seto and pulled out a red dragon with little yellow spikes around it snout. "The Chinese Fireball. Which leaves…" "The Horntail…" Harry whispered out. "What's that boy?" "Nothing." Harry puts his hand in and pulls out the little Horntail dragon. "The Hungarian Horntail. These represent very real dragons, each of which has been given a golden egg to protect. Your objective is simple, collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?" None were voiced so Dumbledore stepped up again, "Very well. Good luck champions. Mr. Diggory the sound of the cannon-" the cannon fire immediately cutting Dumbledore off.

* * *

One by one the champions went, until Seto, Yami, and Harry were left. Seto was next, he stood by the entrance to the arena in deep thought, going over his plan. Admittedly if he made a plan like this a year ago he would've just laughed it off, but now he was seriously going over every detail. He took a second and pulled out the card locket he always wore, opened it and looked at the picture of Mokuba, smiling warmly he closed it back up and hid it under his clothes. He reached into his pocket and grabbed the cards that were key to his plan. Looking down he looked at first the card, "Flute of Summoning Dragon," then he looked at one his prized "Blue Eyes White Dragon." This one was special because it was the first Blue Eyes he received. Hoping that the special bond he had with this particular card will help him out. "And now for another one of our Hogwarts champions, Seto Kaiba!" Dumbledore spoke over the loudspeaker announcing Seto's turn. "Good luck Seto," was all that Yami said as Seto left the tent and began to enter into the arena.

As he entered the arena through the cave Seto could see the golden egg sitting in the middle, no dragon yet. After taking a few steps forward, Seto heard a roar and turned to see the brilliant purple eyes of the Hebridean Black. Seeing the dragon raise its tail in attack Seto quickly rolled out of the dragon's attack area and hid behind a rock. The crowd were gasping and watching in fear and excitement as the dragon moved closer to the rock Seto was hiding behind. Another swing of its tail and another quick dodge by Seto. This went on for a minute until, the dragon stopped and waited for its prey to move. Seto was close to the part of the stands where Katsuya and the others were watching. "Seto! Use your cards!" Seto looked upward to see Katsuya shouting down at him, snapping him out of defensive mode Seto took out the duel monsters cards and held up the Flute of Summoning Dragon card. "This better work like before," was all Seto said before pouring his shadow powers into the card, suddenly after what one would call fairy glitter sparkles the flute had real form and landed into Seto's hand. Smirking as the first part of his plan worked he held up the Blue Eyes Card and then blew into the flute, it made a truly beautiful and unique sound. Nothing happened, suddenly Seto heard the Hebridean Black roar, turning and seeing it rear back to let out it's fire attack. There was no time to duck behind another rock, so Seto shielded himself as best as he could preparing for the flames that would undoubtedly come. After a few seconds, Seto opened his eyes, no burning, no flames. Hearing a another roar, a different roar Seto turned to see that his Blue Eyes did in fact save him from the breath attack. _"I see that you were finally able to summon me Lord Seto."_ Seto took another glance at the Blue Eyes, he was pretty sure he heard a female voice, but the dragon didn't look like it talked just made the usual dragon noises. _"Oh stop looking stupid and tell me what you summoned me for. You are my master are you not? Then we should be able to communicate with one another."_ Seto once again stunned by the dragon's speaking looked up at the female dragon, he assumed, after a deep breath he spoke back, "Alright Blue Eyes! Hold off that other dragon while I retrieve that golden egg." The Blue Eyes gave him a snort and began crouching like it was a cat toying with its prey, _"My pleasure Lord Seto. And the name is Kisara by the way."_ And with that Kisara, the female Blue Eyes White Dragon attacked the Hebridean Black. Letting them fight for about thirty seconds, Seto timed his steps to get to the golden egg. He had to avoid getting crushed by the two sparring dragons. Seeing his moment Seto ran and dove for the egg, grabbing it he ran back behind a rock. Hearing the Blue Eyes roar loudly, Seto took a chance to look from the rock, and what he saw made him smile proudly. Kisara was standing over the fallen Hebridean Black, her wings fully erect as she celebrated her victory over the other dragon. Seto stood up and approached the dragon, sensing her master's presence Kisara turned to face Seto, _"Don't worry I just knocked him out cold. He was a bit of a pushover honestly. Next time you summon me to fight another dragon make sure it's tough… Like that Red Eyes Black Dragon. He is strong and cute and-"_ Seto raised a hand to cut her off from talking about the apparent crush she had on Katsuya's dragon card, "Thank you Kisara and I'll remember that for next time." Kisara gave a snort and disappeared in a puff of white smoke and blue lighthing, _"Hmpf fine. Be good Lord Seto."_ And with the Blue Eyes gone the crowd erupted into loud cheering. Seto turned to look at his friends, which indeed made him smile. Katsuya, Yugi, Ryou, Misaki, and Hermione were all jumping and cheering loudly. Bakura, Marik, Malik and Noa gave him looks of respect. He really did it. He completed the First Task. Now it was all up to Yami and Harry.

* * *

Yami heard the cheering, "Seto must of done well," he spoke before taking his place by the entrance. Yami was nervous, he was worried if something went wrong what would happen to Yugi. All of his thoughts were on his little hikari until he heard Dumbledore speak over the loudspeaker, "Up next is another Hogwarts champion, Yami Heiwajima!" "Good luck Yami," Harry said as he gave a thumbs up to Yami despite his own fears and nervousness. As Yami entered the arena, he immediately spotted the dragon he was to face, the Chinese Fireball. It was huge with a smooth scarlet scales, with a fringe of golden spikes around its snub-snouted face, and extremely protuberant eyes. It had its eyes on Yami, mushroom-shaped flames coming from it's nostrils. It was crouching like a cat would, watching its prey and deciding when to attack. Yami wisely took this time to gather the duel monster cards he wanted to use, pulling out Magical Hats and Dark Magician. Gaining his confidence like in a duel Yami flipped his cape dramatically over his shoulders exposing his arms. "Alright dragon let's duel!" Meanwhile in the stand Hermione turns to the Domino students, "That was a tad bit dramatic wasn't it?" Yugi just sighed out loud with Ryou patting his back. Bakura was the one to answer her, "You have no idea how dramatic Yami can make things." Marik nodded in agreement, "Seriously does he always have to flip whatever jacket, coat or robe he is wearing over his shoulders?" "And he is really calling this a duel?" Noa commented as he held Misaki close to him not liking how Malfoy keeps looking over at her.

Back in action of the arena, Yami was dodging a few quick fire breath attacks the Chinese Fireball attacked with. Hiding behind a rock, he concentrated on the shadow magic within him, and held up both of the cards in his hands. "Alright I summon my Dark Magician and Magical Hats to the field," in a show of beautiful purple and black shadows the Dark Magician appeared. Then in a light glitter the magical hats appeared hiding both Yami and the Dark Magician. The crowd was shocked with this display of magic, still recovering from Seto summoning his own dragon. Now here was Yami summoning not only another magical being but mysterious hats as well. The Chinese Fireball grew even angrier as the hats being to shuffle in a circle around the dragon. Once the hats stopped the Fireball began just breathing a terrible breath of fire at the hat in front of it. Meanwhile Yami crept out from beneath the hat he was hiding under and made a dash for the golden egg. The Chinese Fireball was on the third hat when it notice Yami grabbing the golden egg. "Oh no…" Yami sighed out as he tried to run for cover. But not moving quick enough the Fireball's fire breath attack quickly gained on him, suddenly it was stopped by a force field of purple magic. The Dark Magician emerged from the last magical hat and gave the Fireball a sassy wagging of his finger, which in turn made the whole crowd laugh and cheer with excitement. Then defending his master the Dark Magician began to attack the Fireball with its own magic. After a few minutes of this the dragon fell, being knocked out of course. The Dark Magician turned to Yami and gave him a thumbs up before disappearing into the purple and black shadows again. Being the dramatic person he is Yami held up the egg to the crowd, this in turn making them wild with cheering. Yami turned to his friends and gave Yugi a flirtatious wink and smile making Yugi blush furiously. And with that it was all left to Harry.

 **A/N: Whoa! Can't believe how this chapter turned out! And yes I know Seto and Yami used their shadow powers and duel monsters cards, but technically there isn't a rule against it. So yeah, there we go. And I hope you like the interaction between Seto and Blue Eyes named Kisara. I feel that their relationship and "master" and dragon is a snarky and bickering kind. Kisara the dragon always giving him sassy comments. Anyways let me know of what you think! :D Next chapter will be the night after the first task, with all the group celebrating. Please leave reviews thank you 3**


End file.
